Once Upon a Dream
by She'sAShipper
Summary: The Captain overhears some interesting things from Maria's room one night, also Maria is haunted by memories of her past.
1. Chapter One

Once Upon a Dream By Kristen This is the first time I've published a Sound of Music fic and it is an alternate universe of sorts. I also write fiction for The X-files, Miss Congeniality, and Boston Public. Please review. I do not own any of these characters, no money being made.  
  
Maria went to bed with her heart in her throat. She never thought the Captain would ever look at her like that. She knew after her outburst a few days ago the relationship between the Captain and his children had drastically improved, and she knew that he'd become more tolerable of her outspokenness and her opinions, but she never expected him to ever be warms towards her and certainly not friendly, but that was what she felt and saw from him tonight.  
  
The puppet stage and marionette that Herr Detweiller "bought" in the loosest sense of the word had delighted the children and they implored her to develop a program to put on for their father, their Uncle Max, and the Baroness. Maria, of course, enjoyed working with the children and singing with them, and after all it was her duty to organize constructive activities with them, but the talent and enthusiasm of the children made it enjoyable, as well as dutiful.  
  
When the children had told her that their father, gloriously decorated naval hero was actually of a very talented singer she was shocked. When she asked him to sing she was shocked. When she asked him to sing, she was terrified he'd reject her or worse laugh and humiliate her. Instead, he'd mildly protested but quickly agreed to sing, and his choice of song, an anthem to the beauty of Austria, took her breath away. She tried to blame it on the lyrics, the gentle chords, but she finally realized that was not true, it was Captain von Trapp and the way his soft baritone voice made the words seem as if they were mean to be about her.  
  
"Foolishness!" Maria scolded herself, "total foolishness." Baroness Schraeder was practically the Captain's fiancée, she was the one he was singing to. Perhaps, if not her, then his children whom be obviously adored in spite of the difficulties their relationship had undergone since the first Baroness von Trapp died. Either way, Maria decided it was utter foolishness to even imagine anything in the Captain's manner that night had been directed at her. Maria finished changing, knelt by her bed and made the sign of the cross.  
  
"Dear Father," she prayed, "Thank you for giving the children and the Captain this lovely evening and thank you for allowing me to take part in it. God bless the Captain. God bless Liesl and Friederich. God Bless Louisa, Brigitta, Marta, Gretel, and Kurt. God bless the Revered Mother, Sister Margaretta, Sister Berthe, and everyone at the abbey. God bless Franz and Frau Schmidt. God bless Herr Detweiller and Baroness Schraeder. And dear Father about the Baroness, help her to realize what a precious gift she has been given and help her to become an affectionate and understanding mother to these precious children. In the name of the Father, the Son, the Holy Ghost. Amen."  
  
Captain von Trapp paused when he heard his governess' voice coming from her room. He gave a small laugh; so she talked to herself too. Then he realized she wasn't talking, she was praying, praying for him, for the children, for her "family" at the abbey, she even prayed for Max and Elsa. It was, however, her words about Elsa that made him listen more closely.  
  
"God bless Herr Detweiller and Baroness Schraeder. And dear Father about the Baroness, help her to realize what a precious gift she has been given and help her to become an affectionate and understanding mother to these precious children. In the name of the Father, the Son, the Holy Ghost. Amen."  
  
It was clear from those words that Maria.Maria? When had he stopped thinking of her as Fraulein and begun thinking of her as Maria? That was another matter entirely; the matter at hand was Maria's words about Elsa. She too saw Elsa's distance from the children, her lack of interest in them, and it worried her. It worried him, but he'd though it was paranoia, a father's paranoia about the woman who would become a mother to his children. Was she the best choice? Was it the right thing to do? He worried about that constantly. Perhaps, though, since Maria also worried about it, about Elsa's feelings regarding the children, perhaps there was more foundation for his fears that he first realized.  
  
Captain von Trapp heard Maria pull back the covers and he heard the bed squeak as her small form settled on the mattress. It occurred to him then that he was eavesdropping on Maria's private conversation between herself and God and that he should not have done so. He should not be standing outside Maria's door questioning his decision to marry Elsa or thinking about his children's petite governess climbing into bed. It was reprehensible! Deplorable! So, with a sigh of self recrimination, Captain von Trapp retired to his rooms.  
  
Maria heard the footsteps as they passed her doorway and offered a silent prayer the Captain didn't hear her prayers for the Baroness. If he did hear it, she feared he would view it as mere jealousy on her part and less concern for her charges. She hated going to bed afraid, she'd done so most of her life and in doing so now, even in her adult life, she was plagued by wretched dreams and memories. She tried to squelch that fear, knowing Captain von Trapp was too much of a gentleman to mention it too her, yet she did fear that he would read more into her concern for the children. And she did fear, that if that was the case, he'd be right. Maria rolled over and pulled the blankets up to her head. She took a deep breath and tried to reason with the knots in her stomach. Oh, it brought back so many memories.  
  
Maria skipped down the rolling green hill towards her uncle's home. She'd been living here for three months now and nearly everyday she'd been forced to remain inside either because of weather or because of punishment for some infarction or another. Sometimes she preferred it when he'd hit her, at least the bruise stopped hurting after a bit, but the pain of being forced into that dank and dark cellar on a gorgeous and fragrant spring day was less than unbearable. Sometimes he'd do both, lock her in the cellar and issue her a harsh beating. Those were the worst times of all.  
  
In the distance the Abbey bells rang and Maria's heart sped up. She was supposed to be at her Uncle's before the bells rang for the evening. She looked around her and saw the sun setting behind her mountain. It must be after six. She was due home by five for supper. She turned and ran as fast as she could, tripping over a rock and wrenching her ankle.  
  
"Blast!" she swore to herself, then immediately asked forgiveness, the pain from her ankle would slow her down even more. She'd be ever later now. After that, her Uncle would never let her out again.  
  
Meanwhile, Liesl was coming out of her room, heading for the water closet. She'd been restless that evening ever since the Captains had sung Edelweiss to his children. Liesl suspected that while he chose that song because he knew it well and it meant a great deal to him that he was not singing it for the children or to the children, but to Maria. Liesl watched and her father's eyes had scarcely looked away from Maria for more than a beat or two of the song, mere seconds of time.  
  
Liesl passed Maria's room and paused when she heard the governess murmuring incoherently. She passed Fraulein Maria's room before and she'd never heard that sound.  
  
Gently she raised her hand to turn Maria's door knob but decided she'd first attend her business then return and see if Maria hadn't settled down. After all, everyone had a bad dream every now and then.  
  
It took Maria over an hour to get home with her injured ankle. By the time she reached her uncle's home it was almost completely dark.  
  
"I'm sorry, Uncle," she hurriedly apologized, "I lost track of time, then I fell when I."  
  
A stinging slap across her face silenced her, "I didn't take you in so you could spend you days roaming about day dreaming. I took you in so you could earn your keep. Well, you aren't doing that are you?" he accosted painfully dragging her across the floor to the cold concrete steps that led to the cellar. He didn't loosen his grip as he pulled the door open and shoved her down the steps and onto the cold cellar floor.  
  
"You'll stay down here until you learn to be grateful to me," he cackled as he watched the terrified girl cry on the cold stone floor before he thumped up the steps and locked the cellar door with a resounding click.  
  
Maria stayed three days in that cellar. She was fed scraps at night and given water. While down there, Maria thought about all of nature's wonders, all of God's gifts to the world that made it a beautiful lovely place.  
  
Raindrops on roses Whiskers on kittens Bright copper kettles And warm woolen mittens  
  
She made a whole list of favorite things in her head and while she prayed daily her uncle would relent and let her out, she also praised God for all His gifts to man and woman alike.  
  
Finally on the fifth day, one of her schoolmates Teresa tapped at the basement window.  
  
"Maria! Maria! Are you all right?" the soft voice inquired as she gently tapped on the wood.  
  
"No! No!" Maria cried, "Help me. Please, I need help. Please!"  
  
Captain von Trapp was unable to sleep, the day's events and Maria's prayer still weighing heavily on his mind. Perhaps a bit of strudel would ease his mind. When he passed Maria's room, he heard a muffled cry which he noted as unusual but he was not sure he should investigate it.  
  
Lost in his thoughts Captain von Trapp nearly collided with Liesl as she returned to check on Maria.  
  
"Liesl? What are you doing up at this hour?" the Captain asked not at all unkindly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Father. I was using the." she glanced toward the water closet.  
  
"Ah, very well then," he smiled and kissed her forehead, "Have a pleasant night."  
  
Liesl headed back to bed, but stopped before she went into her room. She'd forgotten she wanted to check on Fraulein Maria, so she turned and wrapped gently on the door, "Fraulein Maria?" she called, "Fraulein Maria, are you all right?"  
  
Liesl wasn't sure what to think or what to do. She knew she distinctly heard Maria call out for help, but help from whom, help from what? Perhaps, she should go in and wake her if she was dreaming. But what if she wasn't? What if someone was in her room? What then? She decided the best idea would be to get the Captain he'd surely know what had to be done.  
  
The sound of Liesl's footsteps startled the Captain as he sat at the table eating a strudel, but not nearly as much as the frightened and worried look on Lisle's face when he turned, "What's the matter, Liesl?"  
  
"Father, I." she hesitated suddenly not sure going for her father was the best decision, "Father, I just.that is, Fraulein Maria, I heard her cry out and I thought, perhaps."  
  
"Liesl, Fraulein Maria is entitled to her privacy."  
  
"Father, I know that, but she distinctly said, 'Help me'. I was afraid.please Father, could we at least check on her. What if someone got in?"  
  
Captain von Trapp rolled his eyes, but then his ears perked up to a noise on the stairs. It was Gretel and she was crying.  
  
"What's the matter, Gretel?" he asked moving to his youngest daughter.  
  
"I had a bad dream and when I called Fraulein Maria she didn't answer," she sobbed her voice muffled by Liesl's night dress as she clung to her sister.  
  
"Please, Father. Let's just see," she requested, while Gretel stared at him with wide teary eyes.  
  
A few months ago, even a few days ago he could have resisted this, but since Maria, "All right," he capitulated, "just a quick look inside." Normally, he wouldn't have agreed, but he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach about the murmuring and such coming from Maria's room.  
  
Liesl carried Gretel upstairs and the Captain instructed Liesl to bring Gretel to her bed and wait for him. Captain von Trapp paused with trepidation outside Maria's room and heard the muffled sobbing mixed with pleas for help. He held his breath and prayed when he opened the door he found Maria in bed dreaming whatever horrible event she was experiencing instead of finding that something terrible was indeed happening to her.  
  
Cautiously the Captain opened the door and stepped into the room. It was empty save for Maria and him. It was only a dream, a nightmare, but it wasn't real, it couldn't really hurt her.  
  
As the Captain turned to leave the moonlight fell across the bed and he paused to gaze down at Maria as she slept. She was tossing fiercely and fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Without thinking the Captain crossed to Maria's bedside and gently shook her shoulder, "It's all right now," he whispered softly, not wishing for her to wake and discover him in her bedroom, "It's all right now. You're safe."  
  
Somewhere in her unconscious mind Maria felt rather than heard a gentle yet strong voice. She knew its owner meant her no harm, in fact the deep rich voice mad her fell the safely its words promised her, "It's all right now. It's all right now. You're safe."  
  
Maria settled down against the pillows and gave a soft sigh. Her tears stopped and she seemed to fall back into a contented slumber without waking, much to the Captain's relief. He'd not want to explain his presence to Maria or Elsa for that matter. Little did he know, the Baroness was roaming about the halls of the Villa as well and saw him leave Maria's room near midnight.  
  
Captain von Trapp went to Liesl's room where she anxiously awaited news. Gretel had fallen asleep in her arms, he dreams erased by her big sister's comfort.  
  
"Father?" Liesl asked expectantly.  
  
"It was a bad dream, Liesl," he replied, "Now you get to sleep. I'm sure Fraulein Maria will have plenty of work for you children in preparing for the party. I'll take Gretel back to bed."  
  
Carefully, Liesl handed her little sister over to her father who only a few weeks ago would have reprimanded them both for being up past bed time. Fraulein Maria in just the short time she'd been here had completely transformed their home and their father. They owed Maria for that, if only there was a way to thank her.  
  
Captain von Trapp gently laid his sleeping daughter on her bed and tucked her in. He placed a feather light kiss on her temple before he left her and Marta to their rest.  
  
Before the Captain returned to his bed, he once again passed Maria's room. There was now silence coming from behind the door and he smiled. Maria had brought so much change to this house, and to him, music, laughter, but most of all.love. He should tell her that, he should try in some way to repay her for all she'd given the family. He'd have to think about that, after; he concluded he'd discover what plagued her dreams. 


	2. Chapter Two

The following morning, Maria and the children were seated at the breakfast table with Max. The Baroness chose to breakfast later in the morning, the Captain's 7:00 am breakfast too early for her Viennese style. This morning however, the Captain failed to appear for the prompt 7:00 am breakfast, the children became unsettled.  
  
"Fraulein Maria?" Marta asked, "Where's father?"  
  
"He's never later for breakfast," Louisa observed.  
  
"Perhaps your father went to bed later than usual," Maria suggested, "He's a busy man, busy men get tired."  
  
Before anything more could be said about the Captain's tardiness, the Captain himself emerged looking tired but her smiled, "Good morning, children, Fraulein, Max, sorry I'm a bit late, I overslept."  
  
The children seemed to accept his explanation with no further questions but as Maria studied Captain von Trapp's eyes, she saw how dark they were, how hollow. It was quite obvious to one who'd suffered insomnia at times that the Captain had little to no sleep at all the night before.  
  
By now, Maria could tell when any member of the von Trapp household was telling her a fib. Each child had their own way of revealing their dishonesty. Gretel would simply cry. Marta and Kurt would blush and start to stutter. Frederick would forget all reason and make up the most outlandish story so far from believable it was impossible to become angry with him. Liesl would craftily turn the question around so Maria had to answer a question instead of asking one. Louisa would become evasive and to her knowledge, Brigita didn't fib, she spoke her mind and took her punishment. The Captain, well, he repeated himself.  
  
"How did you sleep last night, Captain?" Maria asked as she helped Gretel spread jam on her toast.  
  
"Fine, Fraulein. Fine," he answered sipping his coffee.  
  
"Ah ha," thought Maria, definitely lying.  
  
"Well, that's nice to know," she smiled and busied herself with her own breakfast.  
  
"Fraulein Maria," Kurt asked, "Can we go on a picnic today? It's so nice out."  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Captain, would it be all right if the children and I went."  
  
"Of course it would be, Fraulein. As a matter of fact, I'll come with you. It's been years since I've been on a family picnic," the Captain announced to the excited shrieks of his children. "Unfortunately, Georg, I have to hear a groups or two today, and I can't accompany you," Max told them.  
  
"I don't recall inviting you, Max.," the Captain said flatly but with a hint of mischief in his blue eyes.  
  
The two men laughed and Maria smiled. "Captain," Maria spoke up, "perhaps you and the Baroness would prefer to take the children. I could."  
  
The mere suggestion of Maria staying behind brought fervent protest from the children and surprisingly from the Captain, "Fraulein, Baroness Schraeder does not care for hill climbing or picnicking. Please, the children will be so disappointed if you don't join us." The sincerity of his tone of voice would have changed Maria's mind even if Gretel and Marta did not plead with her, "Please, Fraulein Maria, please," was heard about the table.  
  
"All right," Maria agreed, "we'll meet in the front hall at 10:30 am. There's a lovely grassy hill that is; if that's agreeable to you Captain?"  
  
Captain von Trapp noticed his children's governess was very, very edgy this morning. She was almost too agreeable, openly seeking his approval on decisions that weeks ago she'd made herself in spite of his orders to the contrary. This made him uneasy, something was not right with Maria and he had to find a way to address it. The Captain cleared his throat, "Children, as soon as you finish your breakfast, I'd like it if you studied your school work for an hour or so. You won't be able to do it this afternoon."  
  
A chorus of "Yes, Father" was heard about the table and when breakfast was over the children went to their rooms, Max headed for Saint Thomas' monastery, and Maria began to follow the children to their rooms.  
  
"Fraulein," the Captain intervened, "Could I speak with you for a few moments in my study?"  
  
"Of course, Captain," she immediately obeyed and followed the Captain to his study. He sat not behind his desk but on the large comfortable sofa. Maria remained standing, so ever the gentleman, the Captain rose and invited her to sit, "Fraulein, have a seat please," he indicated the sofa. Maria sat at the very end of the sofa. Once she was seated, Captain von Trapp resumed his seat.  
  
"Fraulein," he cleared his throat. How could he do this tastefully and not frighten or anger her?  
  
Maria was startled by the Captain's manner. Usually he was in control, but today he was ill at ease and nervously shifting his weight about of the sofa and wringing his hands.  
  
"Yes," Maria waited for him to continue.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you that is, are you happy here? You seem distant the last few days since I've returned and I was wondering if the children or I had done something.?"  
  
Maria paled at the Captain's question, "No, Captain. The children are really dears and no, I'm perfectly happy here."  
  
Captain von Trapp looked relieved and his smile reached his eyes, "Good, Fraulein, you've brought life and music to this house, you've mad it a happy home again. I wanted to be sure that you're happy."  
  
"I am, Captain," she affirmed, "May I be excused now? I need to drill Brigitta on her mathematics and Liesl on her history."  
  
"Certainly, Fraulein. I'll be seeing you later," the Captain rose as she did and saw her out, watching her ascend the stairs to the nursery.  
  
Something was not right, just not right. He didn't know Maria well, but he knew she had spirit, drive, passion, and since he began to become reacquainted with his children, a result of that passion, she seemed off. Something was bothering her, but what?  
  
Baroness Schraeder's voice broke into his thoughts, "Good morning, Darling. Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Fine, Elsa. Fine," he answered, "and you?"  
  
"Well it was a late night, but I slept like a baby. Was one of the children ill last night?' the Baroness asked unexpectedly, "I thought I saw you near Maria's room."  
  
"Gretel had a nightmare," he said very testily, "Maria didn't' answer her door. I was checking on her."  
  
"Ah," she nodded, "How about a ride on the lake this afternoon, Georg. It's going to be a lovely day."  
  
"Oh, I'd love to Darling, but I promised the children a picnic," the Captain replied.  
  
"Well, Maria can take them can't she?" the Baroness asked with a bat of her eyelashes at the Captain, "We've barely had anytime alone since I've been here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Elsa. I promised the children. Maria is going, but I promised them I'd join them," the Captain made sure his tone left no room for further arguments.  
  
"Georg, you know I don't like eating outdoors," she protested.  
  
"I know. I'll be back before dinner. You just relax around the villa today and tomorrow we'll go out on the lake." With that the Captain left the Baroness staring after him as he went to change for the outing.  
  
The children, the Captain and Maria met in the hall at the appointed time. Frau Schmidt packed an ample lunch and the Captain and Frederick took the heavy baskets.  
  
The children ran ahead, enthused by the day out in the sun, while Maria and the Captain walked slowly behind.  
  
"Fraulein," Captain von Trapp broke the silence, "those songs you sing with the children, some I recognize, but others are new. Did you compose them yourself?"  
  
"Most of them are folk songs, some are folk melodies with the words redone. When I was a very little girl, I.my mother died when I was very young and I was sent to live with relatives. Sometimes I'd get um." she stopped. She could never tell the Captain about those things, "lonely and I'd write little poemes and sing them to my favorite folk tunes.  
  
Raindrops on rose and Whiskers on kittens Bright copper kettles and Warm woolen mittens  
  
And then I'd fell better, so now whenever I feel down I sing that song and it really does work, Captain." She blushed a bit and smiled.  
  
"It's a nice little song. I sang it briefly to Gretel last night," he slipped. He hadn't wanted to mention the previous night.  
  
"Gretel? Why?" Maria asked confused and concerned.  
  
"She had a bit of a bad dream nothing serious. I was up all ready and saw no need to disturb you so." he trailed off not wanting to tell her about her own nightmare if she had no recall of it.  
  
Captain von Trapp watched Maria's face but no trace of memory crossed her features. After a moment she spoke, "You should have woken me, Captain. I'm their governess. It's my job to."  
  
"We all need to sleep, Fraulein and mine seems to be escaping me of late," the Captain replied.  
  
"You should try to read before bed, it helps me," she commented as they reached the picnic spot.  
  
The Captain handed her down so she could sit on the blanket and helped her lay out the sandwiches for lunch, along with potato salad and carrot apple salad. Gretel and Marta laughed happily as they flew a kite, and the Captain watched as Kurt and Frederick tossed a ball over Brigitta's head, he laughed happily.  
  
The couple sat and ate first, letting the children enjoy their freedom. Louisa seemed to be off on her own somewhere, while Liesl dreamily doodled in a sketch pad. The peaceful silence was shattered by Gretel and Marta running up to them, "Fraulein Maria our kite is caught in the tree."  
  
"Is it?" Maria rose and examined the tree, "Yes, it is locked over the branch. Don't worry, I'll go up and get it."  
  
"Fraulein, perhaps, I should." the Captain offered, but Maria laughed off his gallantry.  
  
"Captain, I've been climbing trees since I was a little girl. It's nothing."  
  
With that she hoisted up her skirt and began to climb the tall tree to free the girls kite. The Captain held his breath, and could not shake the dreadful feeling that something awful.a loud crack of a weak branch confirmed his worst fears and he and the children watched in horror as the branch holding Maria gave way and she and it fell speedily to the ground. 


	3. Chapter Three

For Captain von Trapp all time stood still and all his actions in the next moments were purely of instinct not intellect. While Liesl and Frederick grabbed Marta an Gretel so they couldn't see what had happened the Captain ran full speed to where Maria was lying on the ground. When he reached her he fell to his knees.  
  
"Fraulein? Maria, can you hear me?" the Captain whispered softly. Maria made no sound nor did she stir, she just lay there. When the Captain lifted her up off the ground to check her for serious injury his hand came in contact with a sticky wet substance. Blood. Her blood.  
  
Fear gripped the Captain's heart but he forced his mind to remain clear and his voice to remain steady, "Liesl, Frederick, take Marta and Gretel home and send Uncle Max up here with the car. Louisa, Kurt, and Brigitta go down into town and fetch Dr. Schwartz and bring his directly to the villa. Go! All of you! Now!" he ordered.  
  
Seconds later the children mobilized and went to do their father's bidding. Maria was pale and still as he sat on the ground beside her, keeping his handkerchief pressed firmly to the wound on her head.  
  
"Come on, Fraulein," he urged, "come on back. Captain von Trapp smoothed the hair off her forehead and was rewarded when Maria's eyes fluttered opened. She looked at the Captain's worried eye and tried to smile. She was lying on the ground and her head hurt.  
  
"Captain?" she asked confused, "what.?"  
  
"Ssh," he said, "don't try to move or speak."  
  
Seeing of course as it was Maria, she moved and tried to sit up, "Ooh," she moaned at the pain in her head, chest, back and wrist. It seemed like one whole side of her body was being assaulted with fire tongs.  
  
"Ssh," the Captain soothed, "that's why I told you not to move. Just be very still and try and tell me where it hurts."  
  
"The children?" she whispered, weary, pain filled eyes darting around, "Are they."  
  
"No need to worry about the children, Fraulein. Liesl and Frederick took the littlest ones back to the house. They'll send Max up with the car. Louisa and the others went to town to get the doctor. You just relax," he told her with a gentle, steady voice, not wanting to startle or scare her.  
  
After he'd accounted for all of her charges, Maria visibly relaxed. She found breathing quite painful and tears swan in her eyes. One look at the Captain's worried gaze and she had to smile, "It doesn't hurt that much."  
  
The Captain chuckled in spite of himself, "I imagine it hurts quite a bit. Tell me where it hurts," he instructed again.  
  
"My side. My left side. Where are the children?" she looked around again, her eyes getting a glassy haze to them.  
  
"I told you, Fraulein," the Captain said very gently, "the oldest ones took the youngest ones home and are sending Max with the car. The middle three went into Salzburg for the doctor."  
  
Maria was getting very sleepy. She was also very cold. She gave a small shiver and the movement awakened more pain in response to which she moaned, "Fraulein, are you cold?" the Captain asked.  
  
"Captain?" Maria was growing more confused, "I thought you were in Vienna."  
  
Captain von Trapp smiled softly and touched Maria's cheek, "I've returned, Fraulein. Remember, the drapes." Gently, he laid the picnic blanket over her and lifted her so she was leaning against his chest. If her ribs were broken, it would be easier for her to breath this way.  
  
She didn't say anything for a long while. It seemed forever since the children left. Finally Maria spoke again, "I'm getting tired, Captain," she said softly.  
  
"You can't go to sleep, Fraulein. Keep awake and keep talking."  
  
Maria gave a small laugh and another moan, "No one has ever wanted me to do that before."  
  
She fell silent but her eyes remained opened so she fought sleep and pain. Finally after what felt like a day but was merely two hours, even less, Franz arrived with Liesl and his carriage.  
  
"Liesl, where's Max and the car?" the Captain barked, "I trusted you to be able to follow my instructions."  
  
"I'm sorry, father. Uncle Max is still at St. Thomas'. I brought extra blankets so we can wrap her tighter. Maybe the bouncing won't be too bad then." Liesl looked guiltily at her father, and his hard gaze softened. He patted her cheek, "I'm sorry, Liesl. I know you did your best."  
  
"How is she?" Liesl tried to be calm, her father's daughter, buther teenage eyes revealed her fear.  
  
"She was awake and talking, but she's gone out again now. I think she has some broken bones, be very careful on the road, Franz," the Captain ordered, wrapping his charge carefully in the blankets and lifting her securely in his arms.  
  
Maria was so light, so petite, the Captain surprised himself. Liesl joined Franz in the front seat, while the Captain held Maria across his lap in the coach. He was thankful for her unconsciousness because the bouncing of the journey would have been agony for her.  
  
Finally, they reached the villa, along with Max and the other three children.  
  
"We couldn't find Dr. Schwartz so we brought Dr. Woss," Louisa informed her father, knowing how the Captain felt about the American female doctor who worked on Salzburg's poorer people, but in this case, he'd take what he could get.  
  
The Captain brought Maria to her bedroom and Dr. Woss unwrapped Maria's blankets and thoroughly examined her. She requested the Captain, Max and the children remain outside. She only retained Frau Schmidt as a help mate for her exam.  
  
Half an hour passed and no true sound other than Dr. Woss' softly accented speech could be heard through the closed door. Meanwhile the children sang or prayed together while the Captain and Max nervously paced outside the doorway waiting for the doctor to finish.  
  
Before long the Baroness joined the two men, "Georg, Max, perhaps you should go and sit in the study. I've had cook bring strudel and tea in there for you. It's not doing any good standing around out here."  
  
"Elsa, if you don't mind, I'd like to remain here until Dr. Woss is finished with Ma.Fraulein Maria," the Captain replied.  
  
"Dr. Woss? Isn't that the American woman?" the Baroness' eyebrows lifted.  
  
The Captain only nodded.  
  
"A wise choice, Georg. Dr. Schwartz has more important things to do that to patch up tom boyish governesses."  
  
The cold steely look in Captain von Trapp's eyes warned her to cease and desist immediately and wisely the Baroness took the unspoken advice and silently waited with the men in the hallway until Dr. Woss finally emerged.  
  
"Captain von Trapp," she looked directly at the man, her blue eyes, holding no room for any possible argument, "I'd like to speak with you privately. Is there someplace we might go?"  
  
Uneasily the Captain nodded and led the young doctor to his study and shut the door so no one could overhear what the doctor was about to tell him.  
  
When both the Captain and the doctor were seated in his study, he behind his desk and she in the leather high backed chair before it. "I'll get right to the point, Captain. Fraulein Rainer is very lucky. You were able to stop the bleeding from the cut on her head and the head injury is not very serious, although she'll have to take it easy for a few days on that and she may become confused at times until the swelling subsides. She also has two broken ribs on her left side, but neither punctured her lung which is a blessing. I've taped and wrapped them, but she'll have considerable pain from them. She also has severe bruising on her left side. What I'm most concerned about is her wrist. She has a fracture in two places on her left wrist. I've also detected that she has several old healed fractures of both her left wrist, left elbow, and left femur. She had not broken her leg this time, but it my deep concern as to where she has contracted those fractures. May I ask how long she's has worked here?"  
  
The Captain rose from his seat, "Are you implying, Dr. Woss."  
  
"No, Captain. I'm asking you, how long has Fraulein Rainer worked here?"  
  
"Just under two months," he responded, "She was a postulant at Nonnberg Abbey before she came to us, but before she came to us."  
  
Dr. Woss nodded, "I've seen this before Captain. There could be may causes for this kind of damage, a clumsy child for instance, but I think there's more to it than that, for instance almost all of the breaks were on the same side in the same pattern."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Dr. Woss?" the Captain asked, an unsettling feeling rising in his stomach.  
  
"Captain, I fear that your Fraulein Rainer may never have full use of her hand again. The bones and nerves are damaged. She'll need a lot of help trying to get the usage back. I've left with your housekeeper some things she can use to strengthen the muscles and bones, but it could be quite painful and she might need some encouragement."  
  
The Captain nodded again, "Can I see her now, Dr. Woss. Are we finished for now?"  
  
"Yes, Captain. I'll see myself out and check back with you tomorrow. That is, if you don't wish to have her treatment taken over by Dr. Schwartz." Dr. Woss studied the Captain's floor.  
  
"No, I think you'll be quite sufficient, Dr. Woss. Please see Frau Schmidt and leave your bill. I'll see you are paid for your trouble."  
  
Dr. Woss smiled, "Thank you, Captain."  
  
Dr. Woss made her arrangements with Frau Schmidt and the Captain went upstairs to be with Maria. She was bruising now but she seemed to be out of pain for the time being. He settled himself in the chair beside her bed and watched as she slept. He knew he had to go tell the children what was going on, so without true thought, he leaned over and gently kissed the bruise forming on her temple.  
  
"Sleep well, Fraulein," he whispered, leaving her to slumber as he went to tell his frightened children about their governess. 


	4. Chapter Four

The Captain instructed Baroness Schraeder and Max to assemble the children in the salon so that he could explain to them as simply as possible the situation with Maria and how long and tedious her healing process could be. They, as a family, would have to work together to help her through, just as she had helped them through.  
  
The two smallest children were still very upset about what had happened, Gretel was still crying softly and Marta was trying to be a "big girl" but he could see that she was struggling with it.   
  
When he entered the salon, nine pairs of eyes looked at him, all holding questions. His children and Max wanted to know of course how Maria was but Elsa, she had something else on her mind entirely. The Captain settled himself on the sofa next to Liesl and took Gretel on his lap.   
  
"Children, Dr. Woss has just left us and I have some good news. Fraulein Maria is going to be all right. She has a bump on the head and some broken bones and she's going to need a lot of rest but she'll be just fine."  
  
It was clear from the excited giggles around the room that the children were relieved that their beloved governess was going to be okay.   
  
Overall, the children were satisfied with that explanation and hurried of to attend to other things, only Liesl and Frederick remained behind with the Baroness and Max at the Captain's request. "I saw no need to alarm the younger children," the Captain began, "but Fraulein Maria is going to have a more difficult recovery than I have let on. Dr. Woss told me that her wrist has been broken several times before and that there is nerve damage and tissue damage. Now, I don't know how accurate that is without further examination, but it sounds as if Fraulein Maria will not have full use of her left hand." Liesl and Frederick stared at their father in shock. How could it be? "Father, how will she be able to play the guitar?" Liesl asked, knowing Maria loved to play her acoustic more than anything else. "I don't know, Liesl. Dr. Woss did say that if Ma...Fraulein Maria worked with her hand she could get it back in working order, however, she did make it out to sound like that will be a very difficult undertaking, one that will require her to have help and support from all of us." The Captain looked at Max when he said this, knowing that his peculiar friend had a soft spot for Maria as he had himself. "You can count me in, Georg, I know that girl is the only hope I have or getting these children in the Festival," Max teased. "Max, if you manage to make it so Maria can use her hand all the way again, I'll give my permission," the Captain said with sincerity. "We'll help too, Father," Liesl assured him. "But I'm not sure we should let the others know until Fraulein Maria does. Brigitta has a way of telling more than she should. If she finds out too soon, it could upset her recovery. "Yes, it could," the Captain agreed. "What I want you two to do is help out as much as you can the next few days keeping the others occupied. Frau Schmidt and I will be helping Fraulein Maria and I need you to help us so that the younger ones don't get underfoot. I don't want Ma...Fraulein Maria being disturbed until she's begun to recuperate." "She didn't only break her wrist, did she?" Liesl asked. "No, Darling. She also has two broken ribs and a concussion. She's going to sleep a lot the next few days. We have to encourage her all we can when she's awake." The Captain voice sounded far away to those who listened to him, as if his body was in the salon with them, but his mind and his thoughts were with the petite governess upstairs.  
  
"Georg," the Baroness' voice broke into the Captain's thoughts, "Perhaps it would be beneficial to Maria if you sent her back to the abbey, that is, just until she recovers. You don't have nearly enough staff to take care of the house and of her, and I mean, in her present condition, she really is of no use as a governess. Is she?"  
  
"Elsa," the Captain let out a long sigh when he said her name, as if frustrated by the very thought, "Nonnberg Abbey is not the place for someone like Maria, especially not when she's injured. They are very restrictive with the medical personnel and anyway, there's no fresh air, no access to the outdoors. No, she must stay here."  
  
"Georg is right. He can afford primary medical care, although, he does seem satisfied with Dr. Woss," Max raised his eyebrow at his usually conservative friend.  
  
"She seemed to know her stuff, and she seems legitimately concerned about Fraulein Maria," the Captain replied.  
  
"We'll do anything and everything to help, Father," Liesl said confidently, reaching up to give her father a hug.  
  
"I know you will, Darling," the Captain returned her embrace, "You and Frederick can go."  
  
The two children left the adults in the salon and the Captain sat down on the settee, "I can't believe this happened," he said almost to himself.  
  
The baroness sat beside him and slipping her arm around his back said, "But it did, Georg. You can't be making yourself sick over her. Frau Schmidt is capable of taking care of her." "Elsa, Maria means a lot to m.to this family and lately it's been." The Captain never got a chance to finish, for the Baroness interrupted him.  
  
"Let's get your mind off of this for now. We can discuss the guest list for the party." Baroness Schraeder was not a stupid woman. She could see the Captain was terrified for Maria; he was so upset he could not even conceal his emotions, something he was an expert at doing. If she could sway his mind away from his troublesome governess. The ice in his blue gaze, however told her, she should just keep quiet.  
  
"Captain," Frau Schmidt's voice interrupted the goings on in the salon," Fraulein Maria is awake."  
  
"Thank you," the Captain said rising to his feet, "We'll discuss this later. Excuse me."  
  
Captain von Trapp climbed the stairs to Maria's bedroom. He'd have to tell her about her injuries, but what the doctor had said about her wrist. It would be shocking a blow.  
  
"She's in a lot of pain and she's still a bit confused. I can't get her to drink the medication Dr. Woss left, she told me it would help, but she just won't drink it." Frau Schmidt studied the Captain with a worried look.  
  
"I'll take care of the medication, thank you. She probably can't sit herself up enough to swallow it," the Captain took the glass from Frau Schmidt and went into Maria's room leaving the door half way ajar.  
  
"Welcome back, Fraulein," the Captain greeted when he saw Maria's blue eyes focus on him. They were glistening with tears of pain and the Captain slowly moved to sit beside her, "You gave us all quite a scare."  
  
"What happened to me?" she whispered, eyes darting around the room, "I don't feel right."  
  
The Captain chuckled lightly, "No, I imagine you don't. You feel out of a tree, do you remember. We were on a picnic." he supplied to try and jar her memory.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "can't think. Just." The Captain noticed her brow breaking out in a sweat and gently wiped her face with a cloth dipped in the bowl of water Dr. Woss had left.  
  
"Just what, Fraulein?" he asked softly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Captain. It's just, it hurts to breathe," she told him, two tears finding their way out of her eyes and down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sure it does, Fraulein. It's not every day one falls out of a tree and gets two broken ribs," he told her, wiping her face again. "The doctor left some medication for me to give you. Would you like me to help you sit up so you can drink it?"  
  
"What is it?" she asked, glancing at the cup.  
  
"I don't know. Dr. Woss said it would help with the pain," he told her, lifting the back of her head off the pillow. She gave a small cry when the Captain lifted her back off the bed and he instantly eased her down.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fraulein," the Captain sincerely apologized, "I tried to be gentle."  
  
"It's all right, Captain," she said, her breath coming in short gaspy spurts, "I should be used to broken bones by now."  
  
Captain von Trapp found that comment odd, but he did know that his governess had been quite a tomboy growing up and that, he guessed, came with a broken bone or two. The Captain waited for her to settle down before attempting to move her up again, "I don't want to hurt you, Fraulein, but I'm afraid I must in order to get you the medication. Then it won't hurt as much, I promise."  
  
The Captain lifted her up in a gentle yet swift motion and Maria gave no indication of her pain, other than a slight moan and tiny grimace. With a steady hand the Captain held the glass for Maria to drink the medication, and when she was through, he gently lowered her back down to rest against the sheets. Gently, albeit a bit awkwardly, the Captain patted her hand until her breathing returned to normal and the tight grimace of pain disappeared.  
  
"Feel better?" he asked when her features relaxed a bit.  
  
Her only answer was another slight moan, "It still hurts quite a bit. I'll be all right," Maria told him. She was relaxed a bit more and could see the worry etched into the Captain's handsome face. Handsome? The medication must be playing with her mind.  
  
"I hope so," he said, gently, "You make this a much nicer place to be."  
  
She gave no answer and the when the Captain studied her face, he could tell she was sound asleep and for the moment pain free. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was indeed getting late and he should see about tucking the children in. Reluctantly he left Maria's room, and on the way down to Gretel and Marta's room, he instructed Franz to move some of his clothes and personal belongings to the empty suite across from Maria's. He wanted to be in the same wing as the children and he wanted to be near Maria incase he was needed during the night. He couldn't rationalize the need he felt to be near her, but he felt it just the same.  
  
When he got to Gretel and Marta's room he gently wrapped on the door before entering, "All right, girls," he said to his two youngest children, "time to put the dolls away and get into bed. It's past you bedtime now."  
  
"Yes, Father," the two girls chorused, "But when can we go and see Fraulein Maria?"  
  
"Um, well, Fraulein Maria still isn't feeling too well, and she needs rest. We'll see how she's feeling tomorrow," the Captain told them as he sat down on Gretel's bed and tucked her in.  
  
"But, father," Marta protested.  
  
"No, buts, Marta," he smiled and tapped her nose, "it's your bedtime and Fraulein Maria is asleep. You can see her later. Good night, girls. I love you." With that, he clicked off their lights and left their room.  
  
Next he made his way to Louisa and Brigitta's room. Louisa he could see was all ready asleep, but Brigitta was sitting in the window seat. When the Captain got closer to her, he could see she was crying.  
  
"Brigitta? What's the matter, Darling?" the Captain asked gently.  
  
"Nothing, Father," she replied wiping her eyes and sliding off the window seat heading for her bed.  
  
"Come now, my Brigitta doesn't cry for nothing. What is it?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'm just tired and well."  
  
"Is this about Fraulein Maria?" he asked, hugging his daughter lightly.  
  
Brigitta nodded, but even as she did so, the Captain sensed something else was bothering her, but he let it go. Instead he said, "Don't fret, Darling. Fraulein Maria will heal and she'll be better than new. Now, dry those eyes and get to bed. I don't want a bunch of sleepy heads at breakfast in the morning."  
  
Brigitta hugged the Captain tightly, "I love you, Father," she said softly.  
  
"I love you too, Brigitta. Now bed."  
  
The rest of the goodnights took about twenty more minutes, then finally the Captain was able to relax in his study. He didn't drink often, but tonight he craved a glass of vodka. He settled in chair and sipped the drink, letting the clear liquid burn his throat.  
  
Never had he been confused like this. He was going to marry Elsa, it practically a given, yet he'd not felt such fear for another human being, such fierce protectiveness, since Agathe died.  
  
He sat in front of the fireplace in his study and finished his drink, then rose to go to bed. Elsa and Max had turned in all ready, as it was nearly ten. Before the Captain went to his newly acquired bedroom he stopped and checked on Maria. She appeared to be in the throes of another nightmare, this time she was speaking, begging someone to stop doing something that was hurting her.  
  
The Captain rushed to her side and sat down on the side of her bed. The movement of the mattress jarred Maria's injured ribs and she woke quickly with a start.  
  
"Ssh," the Captain tried to quiet her, "I'm right here, it's all right."  
  
"Oh my God," she cried over and over again, "Oh my God."  
  
"Ssh. Ssh, Fraulein," the Captain soothed, "It was just a dream. That's all, it's the medication."  
  
"No," she whispered confused, "It was a dream. It happened," she insisted, "It hurts so much."  
  
"I know, Maria," the Captain answered, leaving formalities out of this rather intimate moment, "but it's going to get better. I promise you. You're safe here, no one can hurt you."  
  
Gently, he wiped the tears from her cheeks with a handkerchief and slipped his hand to cover hers, "Can you go back to sleep now, Fraulein?" he asked gently.  
  
She nodded her head and the Captain watched as her eyelids began to droop. Just before she fell asleep, Maria mumbled barely inaudible words, "I don't want to be left alone anymore."  
  
"Then you won't be, Fraulein," the Captain told her, sliding off the edge of her bed to the chair beside it, "then you won't be."  
  
Once Maria had fallen back to sleep, Captain von Trapp got an extra blanket from the room across the hall and settled himself on the chair next to Maria's bed for the duration.  
  
In spite of the uncomfortable position the Captain slept well as did Maria for the rest of the night. So when the door bell sounded at just before six, it startled the Captain awake.  
  
He descended the steps hurriedly to see who or what was daring to disturb his house at such an early hour, and so that the bell ringing would not disturb Maria. He met Frau Schmidt on the stairway, as she was coming to get him. "Captain, Dr. Schwartz has arrived." 


	5. Chapter Five

"Dr. Schwartz," the Captain greeted the older gentleman, "I didn't expect you."  
  
"Your Louisa left a note on my board," the doctor explained and produced the note, "Fraulein Maria fell out of a tree. L. von Trapp," he read.  
  
"The accident happened yesterday afternoon, Dr. Schwartz. Dr. Woss had been out to treat Fraulein Maria," the Captain informed the doctor.  
  
"Well, with all due, um, respect to Linda, I must request you allow me to examine your, um, Maria," Dr. Schwartz stepped a bit closer to the Captain.  
  
Captain von Trapp was not one who appreciated his space being invaded, "Dr. Schwartz, Fraulein Maria."  
  
The Captain never was able to finish his sentence before he heard a frantic Frau Schmidt, "Captain!! Franz!! Come quickly!!"  
  
The Captain and the doctor rushed upstairs, followed closely by Franz, the Captain's butler to Maria's room. It was there they saw the object of Frau Schmidt's concern for Maria lay on her left side on the bedroom floor.  
  
"Fraulein," the Captain mildly scolded the tiny woman, "where in the doctor's orders did it say you were permitted to go roaming about on your own?"  
  
Maria's cheeks flushed heavily at the idea of the Captain seeing her in her night dress while she lay askew on the floor. In spite of the jabbing pain she felt, she tried and managed to cover her knees and ankles, attempting to observe the proprieties, "I'm sorry, Captain," she apologized through tears, "I forgot and that medicine.it's made me."  
  
"It's all right, Fraulein. Can you put your arms around my neck? We'll get you back in bed and then my personal physician, Dr. Schwartz will take a look at you."  
  
With some effort Maria was able to get her arms around the Captain's neck and he effortlessly lifted her off the floor and placed her on the bed.  
  
Frau Schmidt then excused him so she could assist Maria with some personal need. While Captain von Trapp and Dr. Schwartz waited, Baroness Schraeder joined them having been awakened by the doctor when he rang the bell.  
  
"Georg, it really is far too early to be awake," she said as she approached.  
  
"Elsa, I'm an early rises. Besides, Dr. Schwartz has come to examine Fraulein Maria," the Captain told her.  
  
"Oh, Georg, didn't that dear lady doctor examine her all ready?" Baroness Schraeder asked playing dumb. "Yes, Elsa," the Captain sighed, "But it won't hurt for Dr. Schwartz to give us a second opinion, would it? Especially not after what Dr. Woss said about her hand."  
  
The baroness fell silent and waited for the Captain to indicate he would be going to his usual seven o'clock breakfast. When it was nearly that time and he made no moved to head downstairs, the baroness spoke again, "Aren't you going to have your breakfast, Georg?"  
  
"No, Elsa, not until Dr. Schwartz examines Fraulein Maria. You can go down and I"ll join you later."  
  
Baroness Schraeder was many things, but one thing she was not was stupid. She knew when she'd been dismissed.  
  
Frau Schmidt came out to inform the Captain and the doctor that Maria was ready and stood aside to allow Dr. Schwartz admittance. When the Captain attempted to gain admittance himself, both Dr. Schwartz and Frau Schmidt denied it and Dr. Schwartz went in, at his request, alone.  
  
Maria was just dozing off when Dr. Schwartz entered her room. The older man looked down at her. He noted the very well made cast on her left arm, the deep bruising that marred her clear skin, the perfectly stitched gash behind her ear, and the gentle rise and fall of her breast.  
  
Maria felt someone's eyes on her, so she opened her own eyes expecting to see Frau Schmidt and hoping to see the Captain. Imagine her surprise when she saw Dr. Schwartz hovering over her.  
  
"Good morning, Maria. Up to your older tricks again I see," the doctor sneered. "You're costing Captain von Trapp a good deal of money being so careless."  
  
"Um, Dr. Schwartz, I presume," she quietly inquired; not letting on she'd ever seen him before.  
  
"Correct, Fraulein, but then you always were smart. Trouble, but smart. Too smart for your own good," the doctor taunted with a gleam in his eye.  
  
'Ah you poor, poor dear. You took such a hard hit on the head. A hit like that could make someone lose their senses. We'll have to take care about that," the doctor told her.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with my mind, and there's nothing wrong with my memory. I remember everything, all of it and I'm not going to."  
  
Maria's breath and words were cut off by Dr. Schwartz's hand being clamped over her mouth, "You listen to me, Maria. You don't say a word, you hear me, not a word to Captain von Trapp or his staff about our, um, relationship and I won't say a word to him about you, um, how to put this delicately, past. Anything you say and I'll tell him about your, um, history and recommend that he have you placed in a sanitarium. Understand?" Dr. Schwartz removed his hand but Maria remained silent. "Understand?"  
  
She could only nod she was quaking so fiercely with fear, "Now, on with the examination."  
  
Captain von Trapp nearly wore a hole in his fine area rug as he paced the length of the hallway outside Maria's room. The doctor had been in there for quite some time. Occasionally he heard Maria moan or cry out a bit, and his heart broke for he knew how agonizing the exam must be for her. In spite of his proper façade, he wished he could be there with her to calm her and bring her some comfort. Finally one shrill scream shattered his resolve and he nearly knocked Frau Schmidt over in his haste to enter the room. Maria's scream also brought Liesl and Max to the doorway.  
  
"Father? Georg?" they asked simultaneously as they saw the Captain rush into the room.  
  
"Doctor? Fraulein?" he asked, his brow furrowed with worry.  
  
"It's all right, Captain," Dr. Schwartz assured him, "I found the fracture in Maria's ribs. Has Linda given her anything for the pain?" he inquired.  
  
The whole of the room was startled by a soft voice from the doorway, "Indeed I have Hans," replied Dr. Woss, "and what may I ask are you doing with my patient?"  
  
"I apologize, Dr. Woss," the Captain said, "Dr. Schwartz has been my doctor for years and when Fraulein fell I told my girls to get him. He was out of the office so they brought you, but a message reached him and he came to see about her."  
  
Dr. Woss smiled, "A second opinion never does hurt. I'll wait while you finish your assessment, Dr. Schwartz."  
  
Dr. Woss waited outside the room with Liesl and Max. The Captain would not be removed from the room again.  
  
"Dr. Schwartz, what do you think?" he asked in Maria's presence. She did have the right to know.  
  
"Two broken ribs, a concussion, a seriously broken wrist, cuts and bruises," he replied, "Nothing that time and rest will not cure."  
  
Smiling the Captain nodded at Maria, "You see, Fraulein. Rest is the ticket. You'll be good as new soon, you'll see."  
  
Maria couldn't even smile at him, she couldn't stand to be in the room with Dr. Schwartz another moment, especially not with the Captain there. The Captain smiled at her, but when he got no response, he excused himself to allow Dr. Woss her time.  
  
As the Captain walked Dr. Schwartz out, the older gentleman turned to him, "Captain, I must tell you that I've been acquainted with Maria since she was a young child."  
  
"Accident prone, eh?" the Captain couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yes and quite unstable as a little thing. She's had it rough, being orphaned and she has difficulty grasping reality at times. When she went to the abbey everyone thought she'd finally become able to deal with life and it's pressures, however, that seems not to be the case after all. I'd watch her carefully."  
  
The Captain thought a moment able what the doctor was implying. Maria didn't seem to be unstable, undisciplined maybe, but not unstable. Perhaps he was mistaking. "I'll do that, Dr. Schwartz" he replied. "Dr. Woss mentioned she may have nerve damage in her left hand from repeated fractures and such.what do you think?"  
  
"I think Linda has overreacted to situation. She sympathized with the working class and tends to allow them to.um, milk their injuries or ailments along to get time off with pay."  
  
"Well, Hans, to be very honest, I was with Maria last night. She wasn't milking anything, she was in pain."  
  
"I don't doubt it, but I'd say two weeks of rest and she'll be fine. I've given her a shot, she should sleep and she must remain in bed for two weeks. No other activity," he ordered, "Just don't let Linda convince you she needs more than that."  
  
The Captain was uneasy at the doctor's orders, something wasn't adding up but for the life of him he could not figure out what it was. He'd let it go for now, it would come to him eventually.  
  
When the Captain got upstairs, he found that Dr. Woss had just finished her exam. "How is she doing?" he asked, walking Dr. Woss out.  
  
"She's still quite sore, make sure she continues to drink the medication three times a day. Let her stay in bed today and tomorrow and then perhaps you can have your butler help her out to the terrace she can get some fresh air. Also, encourage her to eat, she complaining of an upset stomach, but she must keep her strength up if she's to use that wrist."  
  
"How long do you figure she'll need to rest?" the Captain asked, wishing to compare the answers.  
  
"After the next two days she can go outside a bit, but no strenuous activity for at least a month unless those ribs heal quicker. Don't let her move about on her own for at least two weeks though. Another fall." she shook her head.  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Woss," the Captain smiled.  
  
"Captain von Trapp, as Dr. Schwartz has come.I was wondering if you still want me too." she trailed off.  
  
"Tell you what, check back tomorrow. I'm appreciating the two opinions for now. That will give Maria time to decide who she is more comfortable with. Have you made payment arrangements with Frau Schmidt?" the Captain asked.  
  
"Um, to tell you the truth, I don't have a fee; I just take whatever my patients can afford to give me. Chickens, a bolt of cloth, a few schillings..."  
  
The Captain smiled, "I'll see you are paid fairly then," he told her before seeing her out.  
  
Frau Schmidt reported that she was going to assist Maria with her breakfast so the Captain headed to the dining room to have a late meal with his children and guests.  
  
"Good morning, children," he smiled cheerfully, trying to hide his confusion and anxiety.  
  
"Good morning, Father," they chorused, eating their meals.  
  
"How's Maria, this morning, Georg?" Max asked the question every child wad dying too.  
  
"She's a bit tired and still sore, but the doctors both say she'll be fine," he tried to keep his tone light and the prognosis positive.  
  
The meal passed successfully and the children were told that if Maria was feeling better later, they could see her two at a time as long as they were quiet and gentle. That announced brightened faces around the table. Finally, when Max and Liesl left with the children on a trip into Salzburg, the baroness approached the Captain.  
  
"Georg, we really need to discuss the guest list for the party. I thought perhaps while we were out on the lake this afternoon." The Captain's face took on a far away look when the baroness mentioned the previously planned trip on the lake.  
  
"Elsa," he sighed, he didn't want to break a plan with her, after all it was her he was supposed to be marrying, but he didn't feel right planning a party or going rowing with Maria lying upstairs injured. It didn't make sense, but that's how he felt, "I'm sure that we'll have a lovely boat ride this afternoon, but do you really think it's in good taste to plan a party with." he lifted his eyes upstairs in silent indication.  
  
"Frankly, Georg, I don't see what Fraulein Maria's injuries have to do with our planning a party. She isn't likely to be attending and she's no a maid or a kitchen servant so." she trailed off as the Captain's eyes once again grew cold.  
  
"Elsa, the party will be postponed until Maria begins to recover or the party will not be held at all," he told her in no uncertain terms.  
  
The baroness nodded, "So, I'll see you about noon time?" she asked, letting the party idea go for now.  
  
"Yes," he replied and dismissed her with a flick of his wrist for he noticed Frau Schmidt coming down the stairs with a nearly full breakfast tray.  
  
"Helena?" he asked glancing at the tray.  
  
The housekeeper shook her head, "She won't eat, Captain. She says she too tired," she smiled at him, "I'll try again later."  
  
After that exchange, the baroness retired to her rooms and the Captain left to go to his study. In the little alcove before his private rooms, he heard the gentle sound of crying. Stopping her turned to find Brigitta once again, crying her eyes out.  
  
"What is it, Darling?" he asked gently, wiping her tears off her cheeks with his thumb, "It's not like you to be so upset."  
  
"Father," she sobbed and buried her head in his chest, "I'm going to die." Brigitta had been shy about telling anyone about her problem, she was going to tell Maria, but since her fall she didn't want to disturb her.  
  
"Why do you think you are going to die?" the Captain asked his voice 3 parts sympathy and one part concern.  
  
"I'm bleeding," she sobbed, "I've been bleeding for three whole days."  
  
"Bleeding?" the Captain's heart skipped a beat, "Bleeding where?" he asked.  
  
"Father," the girl blushed heavily and it finally dawned on the Captain what she meant and gave a laugh of relief.  
  
"Oh, Brigitta, darling, you aren't going to die. You're just growing up. You've become a woman," he tried to explain, not able to hide the deep red blush rising to his cheeks. Brigitta looked up confused.  
  
"You see, darling, every young girl.young lady has this time in her life when she starts to grow up. And it's scary and confusing, I know. Perhaps, you should speak with Liesl about this," he suggested with a soft smile. Brigitta hugged her father, "All the same father, I'd like to wait and talk to Fraulein Maria about it when she's feeling better," she told him. The Captain hugged her and smiled, Maria really had become like a mother to his children.  
  
"All right, Darling," he agreed, "now you dry your eyes and run along. You wanted to borrow my copy of The Scarlet Letter I believe, didn't you?"  
  
"You said I was too young," Brigitta reminded him.  
  
"You're not anymore. You're growing up," he told her proudly if not a bit wistfully.  
  
"I love you Father," Brigitta declared and scampered off to retrieve the book and begin reading.  
  
A/N Thank you for reading. No cliffhanger this time. The next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Kris 


	6. Chapter Six

Two days passed and Maria was still being treated by Dr. Schwartz and Dr. Woss. What disturbed the Captain was the neither one seemed to be able to find a medication to relieve the pain Maria was suffering and neither doctor could agree with the other on a treatment plan for her. Both physicians would come, examine Maria, and then would retire to the Captain's study to discuss her like a side of meat. Today was no different.  
  
"What concerns me, doctors," the Captain was saying, "is Maria is in so much pain, she can't sit up by herself without crying and even if I help her, its agony, she has no appetite at all, her stomach is constantly upset by the medications, medication which do not work, I might add. She's getting weaker instead of stronger."  
  
"Yes, Captain," Dr. Woss agreed, "I noticed that too, but broken ribs are very painful injuries and they do take their time in healing. I could prescribe morphine for her pain, but it is a very powerful and addictive opiate and I don't like to give it unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
"Dr. Woss, perhaps Fraulein Maris is using her."  
  
"Come now, Dr. Schwartz, no one is capable of feigning injuries as severe as Fraulein Rainer's. We both examined her, we both came to the same conclusion," Dr. Woss countered.  
  
"Linda, we've both had patients take falls before. She fell out of a tree and got that banged up, what did she do, bounce?" Dr. Schwartz shouted at his colleague.  
  
"Dr. Schwartz! Dr. Woss!" the Captain interrupted the professional power struggle, "Please. Dr. Schwartz, I saw Fraulein Maria fall. I was with her the entire time, I know she's not faking and I resent the implication. Dr. Woss, you were the first physician to attend to her, you diagnosed her as having serious nerve damage in her wrist, damage you concurred with, Dr. Schwartz. How did that get there? Dr. Woss believes it's from repeated injuries to the same group of bones and nerves, no one can fake that. Any way, I digress from the actual focus of this conversation. The purpose of this conversation," the Captain motioned with his hand in a circle to bring the combatants to order and have them focus on him, "is to find a way to help Fraulein Maria. That poor girl is getting weaker by the day. I want something about it. I sat by and watched it happen once. I will not sit by and watch it happen again." To emphasize his statement, that Captain brought his hand down hard on the mahogany desk. "So, if you cannot put aside your private differences and work as a team to help Fraulein Rainer, I'm going to ask that one of you remove yourself from the case. I'll give you ten minutes, because at this point in time, no one is helping and that is what I pay you both to do." With that, he excused himself from the study.  
  
Captain von Trapp retreated to the salon where Max and Baroness Schraeder were talking. It was easy to see from the Captain's posture and expression he was frustrated and upset.  
  
"What's the matter, Georg?" the baroness asked, "Did the doctors give you a bad report about Fraulein Maria?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, Elsa. The doctors once again are waging a battle over Maria. I told them to either work it out or one of them will be removed from her case," he said sitting down, his face in his hands.  
  
Baroness Schrader knew the signs that were plainly put in front of her. Captain von Trapp's worry and frustrated over his children's governess crossed the boundary that existed between employer and employee. In fact, it rivaled the depth of worry one's husband would have from one's wife. She knew if she was not very canny and careful she could lose Georg and all the benefits that being Baroness von Trapp would bring her. The trick here was to distract Georg while appearing to validate his concern.  
  
"Darling, surely in a few more days after the shock wears off, Fraulein Maria will be feeling more like herself," the baroness practically cooed, "but in the mean time, you must relax, you won't be any good to her if you make yourself sick."  
  
"She has a point, Georg," agreed Max, who usually kept silent about his friends' devotion to his governess.  
  
"I know she does," Captain von Trapp agreed, "it's just I feel there is more we can do for her. She's alone up there mostly all day, it can get very depressing."  
  
"Maybe when this rain clear up, Franz can help her out onto the terrace," the Baroness suggested, "we could sit up with her and have tea."  
  
Before the Captain could respond to the Baroness' suggestion, Dr. Woss appeared in the salon, "Captain," she said firmly yet calmly, "Thank you for your business the last few days. I appreciate your faith in me, however, I cannot continue to work in company with Dr. Schwartz and attempting to do so is only going to compromise my ability to helf Fraulein Rainer, and that is not fair to her or to you, so in that interest, I willingly resign from her care."  
  
The Captain was shocked that Dr. Woss did that. In the last three days, he'd paid her more money than she'd made in three months at the clinic in Salzburg. If he had the Wisdom of Solomon, he would request that Maria's care be undertaken solely by Dr. Woss for her selfless resignation, but alas the Captain was not Solomon so he just shook her hand, directed her to Frau Schmidt for her pay, and allowed her to leave the villa.  
  
"That was surprising, Georg," the baroness said, "you paid her quite handsomely."  
  
"I know, but I suppose she feels the conflict is doing more harm than good. Well, I best get to Dr. Schwartz and discuss Maria's treatment with him. Excuse me."  
  
Captain von Trapp returned to his study where Dr. Schwartz waited for him. Before the Captain could say a word, Dr. Schwartz spoke, "Captain, allow me to apologize for my behavior earlier. I did not mean to imply Fraulein Rainer was feigning or exaggerating her injuries. She obviously is injured badly and needs medical assistance in recovering. I'll be glad to provide that for her."  
  
"Apology accepted, Dr. Schwartz," the Captain nodded and was seated, "Please."  
  
"Well, you mentioned that Maria's main problem is pain and not being able to eat very much," the doctor reviewed. When the Captain nodded, Dr. Schwartz continued, "My suggestion then is to prescribe a celery tonic containing a small dosage of laudanum. It will help with the pain and keep her energy and nutrition level up as well."  
  
"What about her hand?" the Captain asked, "Dr. Woss said."  
  
"Dr. Woss, when she's not trying to help the peasants get paid leave, is an optimist. There is no way that Fraulein Rainer will ever again use that hand. It's best she be told now rather than later."  
  
"So there is no hope? No surgery? No therapy? Nothing?" the Captain asked, "Money is no object."  
  
"The emphasis on physical therapy, I feel, gives false hope and unnecessary pain," Dr. Schwartz explained, "You don't want that for her? Do you, Captain?"  
  
The Captain agreed that he did not and asked the most pressing question, "How soon do you feel we should tell her about it? Shouldn't we at least wait until she's a bit stronger?"  
  
"Lying to her will only hurt her more in the end, Captain," Dr. Schwartz assured him, "I would advise she be told today."  
  
At those words the Captain felt sick. What would those words do to her? How would Maria take it, especially coming from the blunt mouth of Dr. Schwartz? At that thought, the Captain made an abrupt decision, he would tell her, not Dr. Schwartz.  
  
"Very well, Doctor," the Captain responded, "After supper this evening, I will speak with Maria about her situation. Thank you."  
  
Dr. Schwartz knew he'd been dismissed and after leaving his prescribed tonic with Frau Schmidt he took his leave.  
  
Usually, at least, since Baroness Schraeder arrived, the children ate their dinner with Maria and the Captain ate his with Max and the baroness much later. Tonight however, the Captain decided to eat with his children so at six pm when Frau Schmidt announced the evening meal, he was at the head of the table. Since Maria had come to the villa, the Captain had said grace each night and tonight was no different. He bowed his head and asked that their food be blessed and that their bounty be shared with those less fortunate than themselves. Then, not really as an afterthought, but more like a spoken version of a prayer he'd held in his heart, he asked God to assist and aid Maria in her recovery.  
  
All during dinner, the Captain made light-hearted conversation with the children, the younger ones still not knowing the depth of Maria's injuries. Liesl could see something was troubling her father but she didn't mention it in front of her younger siblings. Instead, she waited until supper was concluded and her father was finishing up his wine.  
  
"What is it, Father?" she asked, her teenage eyes, showing him she all ready knew he was worried, so he should not try to deny it.  
  
"I have to tell Fraulein Maria about her wrist tonight, Liesl. Dr. Schwartz tells me it won't get any better."  
  
"Oh, Father. It will break her heart," Liesl's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"I know, Liesl. That's why I decided I must tell her, the doctor." he shook his head.  
  
Liesl nodded, "It will be easier on her, coming from someone who cares." With that Liesl turned and left her father in the dining room.  
  
Once the Captain finished his wine he left the dining room and turned his steps to go up and see Maria. He passed Frau Schmidt in the hallway carrying a nearly full bowl of soup and an unopened bottle of Dr. Schwartz's celery tonic.  
  
"Helena?" Captain von Trapp asked, "She didn't eat again?"  
  
Frau Schmidt shook her head, "No, Captain and she refused to drink the tonic too." The Captain took the tray and tonic from Frau Schmidt and with his jaw firmly set began to ascend the stairs to Maria's room.  
  
Maria's room was dark when the Captain entered it and Maria appeared to be sleeping so the Captain cleared his throat and she opened her eyes, "Ah, good evening, Fraulein," the Captain merrily greeted her setting down the supper tray on the bedside table, "How about some soup?"  
  
"No, thank you, Captain. I'm not hungry," Maria sighed and turned her head away from the Captain's gaze.  
  
"I know you aren't feeling very well, Fraulein," the Captain kept his time sympathetically, "but you must eat! You'll only become sicker if you don't."  
  
The Captain moved to assist Maria in sitting up. He gently pulled her up under her arms, careful not too touch her anyplace where he should not. Once her had her sitting up, he propped three firm pillows behind her back, before letting her rest against them. "Is that better for eating?" he asked, sitting in the chair beside her bed, placing the tray in his lap.  
  
"Captain, I'm really not very." Maria's words were cut off when Captain von Trapp shoved a spoonful of soup in her mouth. Maria swallowed with effort and glared at the Captain.  
  
"You see, Fraulein," the Captain smiled, "You are not the only one who is able to outsmart and outwit. The Captain loaded up another bite on the spoon and this time Maria simply opened her mouth and received it."  
  
"Captain, I can feed myself," she told him after three more bites of the soup.  
  
"Fraulein, I've had a few broken ribs in my time, believe me, this is kinder," he gave her another warm smile and they continued in a tense companionable silence until Maria finished ¾ of her soup. She noted the Captain's uneasiness; he had something on his mind, something unpleasant.  
  
Captain von Trapp set the tray aside once turned to face Maria his face very sternly set, serious, not betraying any emotion at all. Carefully, he cleared his throat and prepared to speak. He couldn't make the words come.  
  
"You should take your medicine now," he told her, reaching for the green tonic on the food tray.  
  
Maria eyed the tonic with apprehension, the dreaded celery tonic that was forced upon her as a child, she remembered all too well, "I don't need that, Captain," she whispered the pain in her blue eyes betraying her.  
  
"Fraulein, you may enjoy suffering, but I do not enjoy watching you do so," the Captain said exasperated at her stubbornness, pouring the prescribed amount of medication onto the spoon.  
  
"Who asked you to watch it?" she bit out, "I don't recall inviting you in here."  
  
The Captain sighed and tried to remain in control of his growing frustration, "Fraulein this is for your own good. Please, drink the medicine."  
  
"Captain." She should have known better for as she protested she found her mouth full of the vial tasting celery tonic before she could conclude her protest.  
  
Maria remembered the wretched taste well, almost as well as she remembered the sound of his voice, the feel of his hand as it sliced across her cheek, the pain of tumbling down what seemed to be an endless flight of concrete steps to a room so dark and cold a girl could swear she was in Hell. When she'd left home, she vowed she'd never feel that way again, never live in fear again, never be filled with the chill that his very presence brought to her. Now, it all came back.  
  
To her chagrin and the Captain's surprise, two hot tears leaked out of Maria's eyes and fell down her cheeks. Those tears on her face were like a knife in his heart. It seemed that all she did lately was cry, tears of pain, tears of fear; she was not the Maria he knew, and he missed her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fraulein, but it's what's best for you," the Captain honestly apologized running his hand down her arm in a gesture of comfort, his large hand resting on her small one.  
  
Maria nodded. The celery tonic was a quite effective medication when one was ill or injured and when it was not being used to manage behavior.  
  
"Fraulein," the Captain continued, "there's something I need to tell you. I wanted to wait until you were feeling a bit stronger, but Dr. Schwartz felt it imperative that you know now. That will give you time to adjust." the Captain trailed off and took a deep breath, "Maria, did either Dr. Woss or Dr. Schwartz at any time explain the full extent of your injuries to you?"  
  
Maria nodded, "Dr. Woss said I have two broken ribs, a bump on the head, and a broken wrist."  
  
"And that broken wrist is not the first one you've had, is it?" the Captain asked gently and Maria shook her head no.  
  
"Fraulein, Dr. Schwartz feels you should know about what he and Dr. Woss discovered. Maria, your wrist has been broken many times in the same place, and the bones and nerves are very weak and damaged." the Captain paused to study Maria's eyes. They were wide and confused so he continued, "Fraulein, Dr. Schwartz doesn't believe you'll be able to use your hand anymore at least not completely."  
  
The Captain stopped after he lowered the boom. He watched Maria's face the way her blue eyes fell on her immobilized wrist, "I was wondering why it didn't hurt like the ribs do," she said with an eerie calmness, "What about my guitar? Will it.work?" she found it difficult to form words.  
  
The Captain felt he best speak honestly, "Dr. Schwartz does not believe so," he answered feeling her pain as much as if it were his own. The Captain waited for Maria's reaction, anger, despair, he was not sure which one. But when Maria, strong, stable Maria began to shake, then to cry and finally to sob, he felt lost.  
  
The only reaction he could have was to take her in his arms, rock her as if she were a child, and try to absorb some of her pain with his body. Captain von Trapp after a moment hesitation gathered his young governess in his arms, and cradled her head against his chest.  
  
"It's not the end of the world, Fraulein," he whispered after he'd let her cry for some time. He knew the continuous sobs must be murder on her broken ribs, "Maybe Dr. Schwartz will be wrong. We can pray he is. We can pray for a miracle, Fraulein," he tried to assure her, to console her in anyway he could think of.  
  
"I know he'd do it," she cried into the Captain's chest, "I knew he'd manage to do it somehow."  
  
Maria's hysterical words made no sense to the Captain, "Who'd manage to do what, Fraulein?" he asked gently.  
  
Sighing she shook her head, all her energy draining out of her, "It's no use," she murmured utterly depressed and defeated, "It's just no use." With that final despairing phrase, Maria closed her eyes and fell asleep in the Captain's arms.  
  
Even though propriety dictated that the Captain should, the Captain could not bring himself to leave Maria's room just yet. After she'd been asleep for a while, he gently lowered her to the pillows, but remained seated in the chair next to her bed.  
  
By that time, Liesl, Max, and Frau Schmidt had put the younger children to bed and Baroness Schraeder was looking for the Captain.  
  
"Frau Schmidt," she asked, "have you seen Captain von Trapp?"  
  
"The last I saw, Baroness, he was with Fraulein Maria. I have not seen him since he went to her room after supper," the housekeeper told her.  
  
Baroness Schraeder knew full well where the Captain was and she knew where her romance with him would end up if she continued to sit idly by while he tended to his children's governess as if he were a servant himself. So, Baroness Schraeder decided to top by Maria's room on the way to her own suite.  
  
Maria was sleeping peacefully, but her breathing was labored and ragged, a sign she was in pain. A knock on Maria's door was the last thing he expected, since he'd left strict instructions with the children that Maria was not to be disturbed without his consent until she was feeling a bit better, yet it was a knock he heard. He was shocked when he saw the Baroness on the other side of the door and not Frau Schmidt or Max.  
  
"Elsa? What are you doing at Maria's room?" the Captain asked leaving the room as not to disturb Maria's sleep.  
  
"Frau Schmidt said she saw you come here. I've missed you, Georg. You've been so preoccupied with Maria," Baroness Schraeder batted her eyes at the Captain. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I know I've been preoccupied but Maria has nobody else. She has no family, no one outside of Nonnberg and us and the children can't sit with her like I can and Frau Schmidt has other duties to attend about the household," he stopped wondering why he was explaining himself. This was his house and his decision.  
  
"I know. And I feel so sorry for her, Georg," Elsa said with genuine feeling, "but is it really fair to her?" she asked.  
  
"How do you mean?" the Captain asked. He believed he knew what she meant, but he wanted her to speak plain.  
  
"I mean she's a young, impressionable girl, Georg. She could easily fall for you, if she hasn't all ready," the baroness pointed out.  
  
The Captain could barely suppress a laugh at that idea. "Else, you really can be very, very funny when you try to be. Maria can't even stand me, especially not after what I've just done."  
  
"What have you done?" the baroness asked.  
  
"I just told her, that is, I just had to tell her she'll never be able to fully use her left hand again. It shattered her. I've never seen anyone cry like that, it was like someone did it on purpose," the Captain said more to himself than to the baroness.  
  
"It had to have been a shock, Darling," she tried to appear sympathetic then changed her tone, "By the way, Georg, tomorrow I shall be leaving for Innsbruck for two days. I have a dear friend there whose birthday it is and I want to surprise her."  
  
"That's a lovely idea, Elsa. Will I see you in the morning before you go?" he asked with a gentle smile  
  
"Yes, Georg," she smiled before turning to walk down the hall, making sure she utilized her femininity as she went.  
  
As the Captain watched her walk away, all of the sleep he'd lost in the last few days started to catch up with him. One last check on Maria and he'd go to bed, the Captain reasoned. That, however, was not to be.  
  
When the Captain did not find Maria sleeping peacefully as she had been. Instead, she was tossing her head about on the pillow mumbling incoherently.  
  
"Please," she mumbled, pleading with some invisible force, "I didn't mean to. I won't do it again, just please don't." she begged.  
  
"Ssh," the Captain soothed her cheek with the back of his hand, "Fraulein, wake up. It's all right." "I can't stop singing - please don't ask me," she sobbed out, "please don't do that, not again - stop please, I'm sorry." Her frightened voice trailed off.  
  
The Captain could not stand to watch this any longer. He had to wake her up, to let her know that whatever had happened in the past, real or imagined it couldn't hurt her anymore. He leaned over her as she slept, "Fraulein," she said loudly, his voice having the desired effect and jolting her awake.  
  
"Captain," she gasped, trying to sit up. When she winced he hurried to help her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Trying to wake you up, Fraulein," he told her honestly, "you were having one heck of a nightmare, it seems."  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just today and everything-" she trailed off.  
  
"I know," he nodded, "I understand. Can you tell me about it?" he asked gently.  
  
"I'd rather not," Maria told him, "let's just say - let's leave it as I had a wicked childhood and I'd rather not discuss it. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Maria blushed heavily.  
  
"It's all right," the Captain said, helping her lie back down, "It's my pleasure."  
  
Maria smiled and the Captain turned to leave, before he did he turned around and said something that Maria never thought she'd ever believe when someone said it, "Fraulein," the Captain said, "You are safe here." Funny, when he said it, she believed. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Dr. Woss stepped out on the terrace overlooking Salzburg her mind occupied with matters other than the lovely view. She could not shake the feeling she had shirked her duty to one of her patients that she should have fought harder for, Maria Rainer.  
  
Dr. Woss' husband, Edward, observed his wife from inside their villa. For two weeks she'd been this way. She was constantly second guessing her decision to leave the care of Georg von Trapp's governess to Hans Schwartz. Carefully, Edward approached his wife, "Maria Rainer again, Linda?"  
  
When she nodded he sighed, "Lin, you are where you're needed. It was impossible for you to work with Schwartz. He's too old fashioned to accept the new ways; you couldn't do Fraulein Rainer any good constantly battling him."  
  
Dr. Woss nodded, "But, Ed, I was needed there. The poor Fraulein was terrified of Dr. Schwartz. I let that bully scare her, chase me away, I'm supposed to be a doctor, an aggressive advocate for my patients and I let Dr. Schwartz and Captain von Trapp." he husband's laughter cut her off.  
  
"Lin, if Georg von Trapp knew anything of Hans Schwartz's reputation, he's dismiss the SOB on the spot," Ed told his wife, "Schwartz is a good doctor by Austrian standards, but he's a pig of a human being."  
  
Dr. Woss turned in her husband's arms, "What do you know?"  
  
Edward Woss was an Austrian and was well acquainted with many members of the Austrian aristocracy including the von Trapp's and the Schwartz's. At times his knowledge of the histories of Salzburg's families helped Linda in her practice. She knew he would once again be useful.  
  
"About 1921, Hans Schwartz married the daughter of two missionaries. Those missionaries were a charitable sort and fostered many orphaned and abandoned children. They were getting on in years all ready and when their daughter married they gave the youngest and most spirited child to her and her new husband, Schwartz to raise. This child also happened to be the daughter of the missionaries' sister, who'd died years before.  
  
"The daughter died in childbirth a few years later leaving Schwartz alone with their charge. She was a spirited little thing, she loved to sing, play her guitar and roam about the mountains. She was quite the little tomboy. When she would disobey him, it was rumored that Schwartz would lock her in a basement, that he would beat her, aiming to break her wrists bones to stop her from playing her beloved instrument. Whether any of it was true no one was able to prove, but.knowing what I know of Schwartz, I'd say it was true."  
  
While her husband was speaking, Dr. Woss was thinking. Break her wrist.just like.  
  
"What happened to her?" she asked, wondering if there was any connection between Dr. Schwartz's niece and Maria Rainer.  
  
"No one knows for sure. She ran away eventually and joined the nuns is what most say," Edward said flatly.  
  
Dr. Woss gasped, "Oh, Ed," in acknowledgement.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Captain von Trapp moved numbly through the halls of Salzburg hospital, his footfalls as heavy as his heart. In the past two weeks, Maria's health had gotten worse instead of better and finally the Captain consented to her being admitted to the hospital in Salzburg. The broken ribs necessitated that she remain in bed and not be moved about too much. The pain from the injury though, coupled with her nightmares, led to sleeplessness. Finally, Marta had caught a bad cold and one night decided she would not be comforted by anyone other than Fraulein Maria. Maria had caught her cold and with her waning strength that cold had turned into pneumonia.  
  
Maria had been in the hospital five days and still there was no sign she was recovering. In fact, she seemed even worse. She was still plagued by demons in her dreams and seemed to have no energy left in her to fight. The Captain went daily to the hospital to see if he could push her along, make her fight the illness, her fears, him even, anything to get her fighting.  
  
Today was no different. He had gone to the hospital after the noon meal with the children. Elsa had come with him this day to go shopping while he visited with Maria and conferred with her doctors. She's been wonderfully supportive through this ordeal, even to the children, but she lacked the warmth the Captain knew Maria alone possessed.  
  
The Captain walked into Maria's room and sat down beside her. She was sleeping, her breathing labored and audible in the silence of the room. He held her frail hand in his as he sat beside her bed and with his right hand, he retrieved his rosary from his pocket and began to pray the decades aloud.  
  
Our Father, who art in heaven Hallowed be thy name Thy kingdom come Thy will be done  
  
On earth as it is in Heaven  
  
Give us this day our daily bread And forgive us our trespasses As we forgive those who trespass against us And lead us not into temptation But deliver us from evil For thine is the kingdom of power and glory f For ever and ever. Amen.  
  
Until Maria had come into his life, the Captain had no been a religious man, but since she came to him, he was immersed in it. His voice cracked as he began to pray the first in a set of ten Hail Mary's and he looked up astonished when he heard a voice finishing the phrase with him.  
  
Holy Mary, Mother of God Pray for us sinners Now and at the hour of our death, Amen.  
  
"Amen," the Captain echoed, turning to see the Mother Superior from Nonnberg Abbey standing in the doorway of Maria's hospital room  
  
"How is she, Captain?" the older woman asked, not even asking if he was indeed Captain von Trapp.  
  
"Not any better, but she doesn't seem to be any worse," he replied, removing his hand from Maria's. "What brings you.?"  
  
"One of the nurses told me that Maria was in the hospital her in Salzburg. I've come to offer her prayer and comfort, but I see you have all ready done that," the Reverend Mother smiled.  
  
The Captain laughed, "I have, but I doubt He's listening," the Captain shoulders slumped a bit in defeat.  
  
"Oh, but He is, Captain. He is," the Reverend Mother assured him, "He has given you so much all ready."  
  
"He's taken so much all ready," the Captain countered.  
  
The Reverend Mother nodded. She knew the poor Captain had lost his beloved Navy when the empire was divided, and then he'd lost his beloved wife to a scarlet fever epidemic. Now she could see that he feared he was about to lose Maria as well and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"What did happen to her?" the Reverend Mother asked.  
  
The Captain sighed; he didn't know how to begin. "We went up on a picnic; Fraulein Maria loves to be outside, I'm sure you know. My two youngest children, Marta and Gretel, were flying a kite and that kite got caught in a tree. Maria climbed the tree."  
  
"Oh, no," the Reverend mother gasped, "and she was hurt." It was not phrased as a question.  
  
"Yes," the Captain affirmed. "She'd hit her head, broke a few ribs, but the most devastating was an injury to her left wrist. The doctors said it had been broken too many times. I don't know how she could have done that much damage to it, even if she were a tomboy, but well, that news that she'd never use it fully shattered her." The Captain tightened his grip on Maria's hand.  
  
The Reverend Mother sighed deeply, "Captain, I'm not sure if it is my place to tell you this, but it is more than likely that Maria's injury to her wrist, or injuries to her wrist were not caused by Maria. Maria was.from what I've been able to get out of her, she was abused quite severely as a child."  
  
The look on the Captain's face was wild. His usual stoic features flashed with anger and his hand tightened around Maria's, "So those dreams," he said more to himself than to the Reverend Mother, "they are real."  
  
Sadly, the Reverend Mother nodded, "She used to have those dreams at the abbey too. She never came out and said it to me directly, but she did confess to not having a happy childhood. I put the two ideas together and when I confronted her she began to cry. I knew then."  
  
The Captain collected himself and took a deep calming breath, "Did you know who?"  
  
The Reverend Mother shook her head, "I know."  
  
A sound from the bed halted her speech and grabbed their attention, "Mother," Maria murmured, and the Captain moved so the Mother Abbess could sit beside Maria.  
  
"I'm here, my daughter," she whispered gently, "so is Captain von Trapp."  
  
"The Captain is here?" Maria mumbled, "The children?" she whispered.  
  
The Mother Abbess moved Maria's hand to the Captain's, a silent invitation for him to give in to the feelings she could see he had, that she knew he did not yet recognize, "The children are fine, Fraulein," he assured gently, "now we need you to get well."  
  
Maria didn't say another word, she turned her head and her hand went lax in his grasp. The Captain reached out and touched her forehead. He paled and looked at the Reverend Mother, "Her fever's as high as ever."  
  
The Reverend Mother took her cross, held it and blessed the Captain and Maria. "Look after her, Captain," she told him, and with those parting words, she left.  
  
Captain von Trapp sat with Maria for another hour, until her nurse came and told him he must leave, Dr. Schwartz had arrived to examine her.  
  
The Captain waited outside the door while the doctor performed his examination. When he came out the look on his face was serious.  
  
"Doctor?" the Captain had seen that look before, it made his gut feel like it was in his throat, and he felt sick.  
  
"Captain, she's weakening. She's not fighting as hard as she.I don't know what to tell you," the doctor hung his head.  
  
"Well, I do. I'm going to make her fight. If you can't do it, I'll make her well myself," the Captain said with conviction. "I'll be back within the hour."  
  
With that he turned to leave. It was time to rendezvous with Elsa and get back to the villa. He'd need a few things from there, eight things to be exact, Liesl, Frederick, Louisa, Kurt, Brigitta, Marta, and Gretel, plus one guitar. If that did not do it, nothing else would.  
  
Baroness Schraeder noticed the Captain's silence on the way back to the villa, but she did not pry into his affairs when they concerned Maria. He's become entirely too protective of the little governess and the baroness did not wish to invite confrontation.  
  
The children swarmed their father when he returned home, "How's Fraulein Maria? Did she ask about us? When can she come home?" were questions he answered every day.  
  
"Children, get your things together, Liesl, get the guitar. We're going to Salzburg to see Fraulein Maria. I think she needs to remember some of her favorite things. Max, will you follow. When they have finished, I'd like it if you take the children home. I may need to stay at the hospital over night," the Captain told Max, who hurriedly to get ready.  
  
"Why overnight, Georg," the baroness asked.  
  
The Captain took her aside and whispered close to her ear, "Dr. Schwartz says Maria is getting weaker. He says she's not fighting the pneumonia. I'm going to try and help her as much as I can to fight it."  
  
"I'll pray for her, Georg," Baroness Schraeder said and meant it.  
  
"Thank you," he whispered and rushed off to get the children ready.  
  
Before it seemed like the Captain had been gone, he was back at the hospital, this time not all, but with all seven of his children in his company.  
  
Dr. Schwartz was still on the same floor examining other patients, "Captain, what is the meaning of this?" the doctor demanded.  
  
"You told me, Fraulein Maria is getting worse, not better. If anything can make her fight it's the children. I told you, you can't seem to get her well, than I will."  
  
"I simply won't allow it," the doctor insisted squaring his shoulder and looking directly at the Captain. "As long as Maria is under my care I will not allow."  
  
"Doctor, seeing as being under your care got Maria into this position; I don't see any reason that I should allow you to continue caring for her. Since she's been in this place, she's gotten even worse than before. Liesl, find a nurse, have her get Fraulein Maria ready. Max, got and get the car and bring it around. I'm taking Maria home."  
  
Dr. Schwartz stepped into Liesl's path and halted the girl by placing a restraining hand on her arm, "Let go of me," Liesl commanded.  
  
Before Dr. Schwartz could act under his own power, his arm was painfully removed by the Captain's.  
  
"Captain as long as I'm Fraulein Maria's doctor, I will not allow you to remove her from the premises of this hospital," Dr. Schwartz declared indignant.  
  
"Well," the Captain sighed, "as long as I am the one who hired you, I can fire you. You are dismissed as her physician, Dr. Schwartz."  
  
With that, the Captain moved into Maria's room, picked her up and wrapped her tightly in blankets, before carrying her out of the hospital to the waiting car.  
  
The bouncing and jolting of the ride awakened Maria from her slumber, and she opened her eyes to the Captain's, "Where am I?" she asked confused.  
  
"We're taking you home, Fraulein. That's where you belong," the Captain told her before she fell asleep in his arms once again. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Maria slept all the way home in the Captain's arms and through most of the night, awakening only once in a fit of coughing. Before bed that night, the children had gone into Maria's room and under their father's direction sang a verse of "Favorite Things." Even though Maria did not rouse from her sleep during the song, the Captain and Liesl swore they heard her breathing become slightly easier.  
  
Liesl could see her father was struggling with whether or not he'd made the right decision in taking Maria out of the safety of the hospital and before she was sent off to bed for the night she came to his study where he was having if not enjoying a glass of schnapps.  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Yes, Liesl," the Captain acknowledged, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Liesl shook her head, "I just wanted you to know, I think you did the right thing, bring Fraulein Maria home. She wouldn't have wanted to be in the hospital. It's so dark and sterile. I'm sure she's happier here."  
  
Captain von Trapp studied his oldest daughter. She was only sixteen, sixteen going on seventeen, but she had the wisdom of someone thrice her age. She had detected his apprehension over whether or not his decision was the right one and had come to him to assure him he had done the best possible thing.  
  
The Captain had no words for his oldest child, so he simply rose from his seat and took her into his arms, "I hope she is, Liesl."  
  
"I know she is, Father. Wake me if you need anything," she told him, returning his fierce hug with one of her own before leaving to go to bed.  
  
Due to Maria's condition, someone would need to be in constant attendance and he would have to have a doctor to look at her. He's been foolish and rash to dismiss Dr. Schwartz. Perhaps though, he was not the right doctor for Maria.  
  
Captain von Trapp lifted his phone receiver and spoke to the operator, "Dr. Linda Woss, please."  
  
"One moment," the voice told him and he waited until the operator connected him with Dr. Woss.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Woss," he said authoritatively when she answered, "It's Georg von Trapp. Would it be possible for you to stop by the villa tomorrow, I've dismissed Dr. Schwartz and would like it if you would take a look at Maria. She's developed pneumonia since you've been."  
  
"I'll come out directly, Captain," Dr. Woss told him, ending the call before the Captain had a chance to protest.  
  
Less than an hour later, Captain von Trapp sat with Maria while Dr. Woss examined her. The look on the doctor's face was dark when she finished listening to Maria's chest.  
  
"Her lungs are filled with fluid. Her heart beat is steady but weak. She's going to need constant attention, Captain. I suggest we work in shifts, four six hour shifts. I'll take the first shift. It is important to talk to her, let her know we are all here for her and want to help her get well," Dr. Woss advised. "I fear a large factor in her illness Captain, is that Fraulein Rainer is not fighting to stay alive. She's not battling this illness; we have to help her want to battle it." "I'm not sure I buy into this will to live business. After all, my wife died and left behind seven children..." "I know, Captain, but Maria's case of pneumonia is not that serious. It's the depression killing her. Did you tell her about her wrist problems, Captain?" Dr. Woss asked, as her eyebrows rose. The Captain studied his floor for a moment then nodded, "Dr. Schwartz told me to, he said lying would only hurt her," the Captain responded. "But Captain, Hans Schwartz has had it in for Maria..." Linda caught herself. It was not her place to tell Captain von Trapp about Maria's history with Dr. Schwartz, no, that had to be up to Maria herself. The Captain let it go. He couldn't pursue that little slip of Dr. Woss'; he had to concentrate on Maria's getting well again. "Now, Captain," Dr. Woss studied him, "I suggest you go lie down and get some sleep. You don't look so fantastic yourself and you'll do her no good exhausted and sick. I'll take the first shift. Then your housekeeper perhaps can take over. Who else do you recommend to sit with her? Baroness Schraeder?" Dr. Woss suggested. "Elsa..." the Captain sighed, unsure of that idea, "I don't know, she's not...but the only other choice is Liesl so...yes, Elsa may do it. You know I want to..." "Yes," Dr. Woss interrupted, "I know very well that you and Fraulein Rainer are close and perhaps, you being with her may be what she needs." The Captain opened his mouth to agree, but is cut off by Dr. Woss once again. The woman was a troublesome as Maria could be, "But she does not need you exhausted and falling asleep on your feet. Be gone, Captain, to bed and that's an order." "You can't order a Captain around in his own house," Captain von Trapp countered. "Yes, I can, because right now Captain, I'm Lord Admiral. To bed with you."  
  
The Captain wanted to argue the point further, but he could tell that Dr. Woss was too much like Fraulein Maria to even bother trying, he would not win. He pitied the poor man that married her, almost as much as he envied him.  
  
Dr. Woss set into nurse her patient, while the Captain headed to his private rooms to go to bed. He was tired, exhausted even, but he could not get Maria out of his mind. What if something should happen in the night and he was not there, just like - no, he could not continue to think like that.  
  
The Captain removed his clothing, clothing it seemed he'd been wearing for days, he barely remembered retiring any other night. In fact, given the dreams that had been plaguing his slumber, he dreaded going to sleep. The only reason he even tolerated the idea of going to sleep was because he knew very well, Dr. Woss was right. If he didn't take care of himself, he'd be no help at all to Maria.  
  
In spite of his worry and fear, the Captain managed to fall asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He was so tired from the sleepless night preceding this to stay awake now. Oh, but as he fell asleep and dreams began to play across his mind, the Captain wished he had remained awake.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Captain sat by Maria's bedside, holding her pale, frail hand in his. His hand seemed like bear's paw next to hers. He could hear the crackle in her chest as it rose and fell. It seemed to be moving slower than it had just a few hours ago. He remembered thinking that he'd never have to do this again, that he'd never have to sit at the bedside of a loved one and pray to the Almighty that the person be allowed to remain alive. He wouldn't have to that again, because when Agathe died, he vowed he'd never love again. Well, he didn't keep that vow. It seemed, of late, he didn't keep any of his vows.  
  
Slowly, the Captain rinsed out the washrag in the basin of cold water and dabbed Maria's feverish brow with it. She didn't stir under his ministrations, something that only a day ago, she's begged him to stop doing as it made her too cold. He had gently rebuked her then and told her it was "for her own good."  
  
Captain von Trapp knew in his heart this was the end, he knew that he'd never hear her sing again, never hear her laugh again, never be told to go the devil by her again.so many things that had annoyed him the first time she had done them, and now he felt as if he could not live without them.  
  
The Captain rewet the cloth and placed it along Maria's neck, this time she did stir a bit and made a small sound.  
  
"Ssh, Fraulein," the Captain soothed, "It's all right."  
  
"Georg," Maria whispered, opening her eyes and turning her head to meet his eyes, "I'm so cold."  
  
"Georg? When he she started calling him that?" the Captain asked himself, "I know," he eased, "but this will make you more comfortable, I promise."  
  
Maria nodded her head, and then looked up into his eyes. Her lips were tinged with blue and he quickly helped her to sit up so she could breathe a bit easier, "Captain, I need you to promise me something." She said it so simply, so peacefully as if she did not know the finality of what she had just said.  
  
"Anything Fraulein," the Captain told her gently, "as long as you get well, I give you anything."  
  
Maria laughed a bit at him, "No, Captain, we need to be serious and I need to know," she stopped and broke into a fit of coughing, "I need to know that you will always love your children. Don't turn yourself off from them. Not again."  
  
Captain von Trapp felt his eyes burn with tears, partly from her words and partly from the fact that those few words had seemed to have cost her all of her remaining strength. Her grip on his hand relaxed, her eyelids dropped closed, and her breathing slowed even more than it had before.  
  
The Captain knew this was the end, he'd been here before. He felt the coldness settle into the room, he felt the emptiness encase his heart, the protective stone walls erecting themselves so that he could never feel that pain again. But Maria had asked him something, she'd asked him to promise him not to turn himself off again, yet how could he not, when each time he let himself feel he made himself vulnerable to pain.  
  
The Captain noticed Maria's eyes on him, sparkling with tears as she whispered, "Please, Captain, promise me."  
  
What could he do? Captain von Trapp lifted Maria's had to his lips and gently kissed the back of it, "I promise, Fraulein," he whispered emotion forcing the words to catch in his throat, "It's going to be all right, Maria."  
  
Maria gave a slight nod, and closed her eyes, and drawing one final breath, she died with a smile on her lips.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Maria!" the Captain shouted, sweat dripping from his body, tears streaming down his face. It had only been a dream, just a dream. But what an awful dream. A tiny knock on his suite door shook him back to his sense and he donned his robe and opened the door, expecting to see Dr. Woss, expecting her to tell him that it was over, that Maria was gone, that their efforts to save her were too late. So, the Captain was both surprised and relieved when he opened his door to his smallest child.  
  
"Gretel?" the Captain asked, kneeling down in front of his crying baby daughter, "What's the matter, Darling?"  
  
Gretel sniffed and held her arms up. The Captain took this signal and lifted her up and held her close to him, "Suppose you tell, Father all about it?" he suggested, "Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
Gretel shook her head no and burrowed a bit closer to the Captain, hiding her wet little face in the material of his robe.  
  
"Come now, darling," the Captain urged, "Tell me what the matter is and maybe I can help, hmm?"  
  
"It's my fault," she cried into her father's robe.  
  
"Ah, no, Baby, no," the Captain assured her, frankly surprised that his littlest child had not has this particular attack of conscience earlier on seeing as it was her kite that caused Maria to climb the tree in the first place.  
  
Gretel nodded her head, "That's what Louisa said," she sobbed, "that it was me and Marta's fault."  
  
"Well, I'm your father and I'm telling you it was nobody's fault. It was just one of those things that happen sometimes. I'm no one's fault, there is nothing anyone could do to change it, and there was no way to stop it. No way to stop it." When he spoke those words he was not sure if they were meant to comfort his daughter or himself.  
  
"But we were flying the kite.."Gretel protested.  
  
"Yes, and little children fly kites, and sometimes those kites get stuck in really big trees. It was an accident, sweetheart, and accidents do happen. No one is to blame," the Captain assured her.  
  
Gretel snuggled closer to her father, "Now, do you think you can go back to sleep now or do you want me to sing you a song first?" The Captain asked.  
  
"A song please," she sniffed and the Captain carried her over to the big easy chair he had in his room. Settling Gretel gently on his lap, he rocked her back and forth and began to sing in a soft baritone voice, "Edelweiss, Edelweiss, every morning you greet me."  
  
Two verses later, Gretel was sound asleep and so was the Captain, daughter having been comforted by father and father having been comforted by daughter, they slept like that through the night.  
  
When dawn broke, Dr. Woss once again examined her patient. She didn't seem to be any better, but she was not, thankfully any worse. Dr. Woss stood up and stretched her aching back. She was surprised she had not seen Captain von Trapp during the night. She ordered him to bed, true, but she was certain that he would at least have come to check on Fraulein Maria during the night, given the fact that a blind man could see he was in love with her. Never before had she see an employer show so much tender concern to an employee, it was nice to see that the class barriers of Austria were finally being broken down.  
  
"Good morning, Dr. Woss," Frau Schmidt greeted, "I've brought up your breakfast. Fraulein Maria's as well, but I should tell you, Captain von Trapp is the only one who can get her to eat."  
  
"I'm not really worried about the eating part right now, Frau Schmidt. Sleep and rest is what she needs. That and some willow bark tea."  
  
"Willow bark tea?" the housekeeper asked.  
  
"It's an American home remedy, but it works well on fevers and pain and so on. I've left some leave with Johanna so she might brew some. Could you ask her to do that please?" Dr. Woss asked.  
  
"Certainly, Doctor," Frau Schmidt answered before turning on her heel and leaving, "I'll be back directly to take my turn with the poor child."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
When Frau Schmidt came to relieve her, Dr. Woss went downstairs to brief Captain von Trapp on Maria's condition. She was surprised he had not been in to check on her.  
  
When Dr. Woss got downstairs it was to hear the loud and heated voice of the Captain apparently reprimanding one of his children, "You upset your sister beyond words. You upset me. How would Fraulein Maria feel knowing that all of this blame was being placed on the children when I'm the one." the Captain stopped there, and took a deep breath, "You owe Marta and Gretel apologies. You owe me and apology, but mostly you owe Fraulein Maria one for going against everything she taught you. Now, go to your room and think about that."  
  
Dr. Woss sighed and was nearly knocked over by the Captain's third young own running out of his study in tears. Dr. Woss hesitantly knocked on the study door.  
  
"Come," was the harsh command. "Captain," Dr. Woss smiled, "how are you this morning?"  
  
"I'm not as tired," he confessed, "but I do have a bit of a headache. Enough about me; how is Maria? I haven't been able to get to see her this morning."  
  
"She's no better, but no worse," Dr. Woss told him, "which is good news at this point. Frau Schmidt is with her now."  
  
The Captain nodded, "I'll go up and sit with her after lunch. Elsa will be with her tonight. Your husband called a short while ago, there is a Frau Everstein giving birth to a child in town. He said as soon as you could."  
  
Dr. Woss nodded, "Yes, she's a bit old to be having another baby. I'll head their directly and return as soon as the baby is delivered. If you need anything for her, send someone into town and I'll be back directly. Keep her sitting up like she is now, and give her plenty of the Willow bark tea I asked your cook to brew. If her cough gets dry, add a bit of whiskey to the tea and a teaspoon full of ginger. That will loosen it up for her."  
  
The Captain listened carefully to the doctor's instructions and escorted her out. On his way up to Maria's room he encountered the baroness.  
  
"Good morning, Darling," the baroness greeted sweetly, "I must say you look as if you slept better last night."  
  
"I have, thank you, Elsa," the Captain returned her smile.  
  
"Good, is Maria doing better then?" she asked.  
  
"No better no worse. I think having her back ho.here helped though and having Dr. Woss in with her," he stopped.  
  
"Is it still that bad that someone must sit with her at all times? I noticed Frau Schmidt is with her now," the baroness stated the obvious observation.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it still is that bad. Elsa, I was going to ask you, Dr. Woss left to deliver a baby and may not be back in time to.would you be able to stay with Maria for a while tonight?"  
  
Baroness Schraeder was shocked at the request, "Why, Darling, I thought perhaps Liesl would."  
  
"No, Elsa. I don't want Liesl there in case something.I.No, I'm not going to expose my children to that. They've all ready lost one mother figure; I don't want them to witness the loss of another one."  
  
The baroness understood, in fact, she understood very well. She could see Georg's feelings in his eyes, he thought he hid them, but foolish man that he was he did not realize that they showed whenever he spoke of Maria. His eyes never glowed like that when he looked at her, in fact, they didn't even glow like that when he spoke of his dear Agathe. She only had one hope of swaying his heart to her side now, and that was to do all she could for Maria. Perhaps, then his gratitude would turn into the love she sought from him.  
  
"I understand, Georg. Of course I'll stay with her tonight," the baroness told him, "Are you going to check on her now?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Could you see if Johanna has the tea ready?" the Captain asked, grateful Elsa was there and seemed to be receptive to his requests for her help.  
  
"Certainly, Darling. I'll check directly," she replied with saccharine in her tone, before she descended the stairs and he ascended them.  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful. The Captain relieved Frau Schmidt when it was time for her to help serve the supper. The Captain took his meal in Maria's room, all the time talking to her, telling her tales of the children's antics and about Louisa's faux pas, Gretel's fear, and finally his own guilt. Maria lay there motionless the whole time, occasionally coughing trying to rid her lungs of the poison that was drowning her. When she'd do this, the Captain would sit beside her and support her back so that the coughing was more productive. Finally, it was bedtime for the children and Elsa arrived to relieve him. After instructing her about the tea and practically ordering her to get him if Maria should get worse.  
  
The Baroness settled herself in the same chair the Captain had just vacated and began reading the book she's taken from the Captain's study. She found however that the book was not as interesting as it could have been and found she was studying Maria.  
  
"You don't know how lucky you are, my dear," Baroness Schraeder told the sleeping woman, "The love of a man like the Captain is hard to come by." That was all she said, but as the words left her mouth she knew it was true and she knew that she would soon have to leave the place, she had no place in Georg's life anymore. The funny thing was, she was not that upset.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maria felt the cold concrete underneath her backside. It was January, but still she's once again managed to do something to upset her Uncle Hans. This time he'd not only smacked her about and locked her in the basement, but he had snapped her wrist back so far the bone cracked and he'd taken her beloved guitar away from her. Her music and singing was the only thing that got her through the horrible days in his house, and now he'd gone and stolen that too.  
  
As she lay on the cold hard floor crying and shivering, she called out over and over again for help. Uncle Hans, who was a doctor in Salzburg, had gone to attend to a sick baron and left her alone in her misery. She knew it would do no good to cry out and call for help, but it made her feel as if she was doing something to help herself.  
  
She must have been calling for hours, her throat burned and her voice was hoarse, but finally she heard the sound of breaking glass and felt a warm strong hand reach through the window. A tall man, who looked remarkably like the Captain, Maria's conscious mind noted, slipped through the window. He wrapped her in a warm coat and began to sing softly to her.  
  
Raindrops on Roses And whiskers on kittens  
  
Maria was comforted by the sound of his voice, but before she could get the chill out of her bones, the heavy oak door opened and Uncle Hans swooped down like the yellow peril and seized her from the grasp of the tall strong gentleman, "Georg!!" she reaching for the man in her dreams, "Georg, please help me!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Baroness Schraeder jolted out of her chair at Maria's cry. Since when did Maria call the Captain by his first name? She was certain that Georg had not told Maria to she could do that. It must be a dream.  
  
Before the baroness could react, Maria cried out again, this time a simple scream and the baroness turned and headed for the door. On her way out she nearly collided with Dr. Woss.  
  
"Baroness," the doctor greeted, "how is she?"  
  
"She's having a nightmare, I think. I was about to go and get the Captain."  
  
Dr. Woss rushed over to the bed and listened to Maria's chest. A few seconds later she looked up at the baroness who was still standing in the doorway. Dr. Woss looked at her, "Baroness get the Captain quickly." 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N:  
  
This is the next to last chapter of Once Upon a Dream. All of the stories loose ends will be tied up in the Tenth and final chapter to be published on or before Tuesday, February 10, 2004. I promise you, you will get to see the Captain kick some mean old doctor butt as many have expressed their desire to see that occur. Thanks for reading.  
  
Kris  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Captain von Trapp ran into Maria's room as soon as the Baroness called him. He could never recall feeling such fear in his life, not even when Agathe died and the fright in Elsa's eyes for someone she really did not care for chilled him to the bone.  
  
"Dr. Woss," the Captain asked hurriedly, "How is she?"  
  
"She's very agitated. Her fever has gone up, it's over 104," Dr. Woss told him. "Do you have any ice?"  
  
"Yes, we have an icehouse behind the boathouse," the Captain answered.  
  
"Have the butler fetch some. We have to pack her in ice and get the fever down."  
  
Baroness Schraeder didn't even have to be told, she turned and quickly went to find Franz so he could bring what the doctor needed to tend Maria. Shortly, she was back with Franz and two large buckets of chopped ice.  
  
"Thank you, Baroness, Franz," the doctor acknowledged. "We have things under control for now, why don't you get some rest, Baroness."  
  
Baroness Schraeder nodded and left the room, knowing that Maria had what she needed, an excellent physician and a man who loved her. The Baroness decided that she'd stay at the villa only until the danger with Maria had passed. If she did not recover, she would help Georg and the children over the loss, forever endearing herself to him. If she did recover, she would tell Georg of her suspicions and nobly step aside.  
  
The Captain, for his part, had seated himself on the bed with Maria and helped Dr. Woss pack her feverish body in ice. She was shaking with chills and murmuring incoherently. The few words the Captain was able to make out were, help, hurt, please don't, and finally his own name on a sob.  
  
"I'm here, Fraulein," he comforted, "I'm right here. It's all right. You'll be all right," he assured her.  
  
His calm voice soothed her ramblings as did his gentle touch on her brow, "No one will ever hurt you again, Fraulein. I swear it."  
  
Once the immediate crisis passed and Maria was sleeping more peacefully, the Captain settled back against the headboard, holding Maria upright against his side, while an exhausted Dr. Woss sat in a chair next to the bed.  
  
"Was the baby born?" the Captain asked, trying to make light conversation with the doctor.  
  
"Yes," she nodded, "a little girl. They called her Augusta."  
  
"That's a lovely name," the Captain commented, brushing a strand of Maria's hair off her forehead.  
  
"Yes, Ed and I have talked about children. But there never seems to be enough time," Dr. Woss got a wistful look on her face.  
  
"Do it soon, Doctor. Do it before it's too late. It always seems like you have all the time in the world, and then you blink," the Captain sighed. "It seems like yesterday my Liesl was a tiny baby, and now she's a woman." He laughed and tender smile gracing his tired features.  
  
"I never even thought I'd get married," Dr. Woss confessed. "I went to medical school in America and then I heard that there were a lot of people in Austria and Hungary that needed good doctors but couldn't afford them. So I came out here on a lark and what do you know, I married an Austrian lawyer and."  
  
Dr. Woss' speech was cut off by another anguished cry from Maria. The Captain rocked her gently and tried to comfort her.  
  
"The other day in the hospital, the Mother Abbess from Nonnberg told me that these dreams she has, she told me they really happened. If I only knew the son of a.that did this to her.he'd answer for it, believe me."  
  
Dr. Woss' expression grew silent. She knew very well who had done those things to Fraulein Rainer, at least her husband did, but she debated the wisdom of telling Captain von Trapp given his very vulnerable state. He was magic with this woman, he looked at her the way she'd caught her Edward doing when he thought she wasn't looking. It was love in his eyes, unconditional love. Too bad the poor girl would probably not live to see it.  
  
Dr. Woss came out of her reverie to see Captain von Trapp's eyes on her. The blue gaze held knowledge of her thoughts, "What do you know, Dr. Woss?"  
  
"Not much," she sighed, "but my husband, he knows things about the people of Salzburg. He has a winning personality and people just tell him things. Anyway, he'd heard a story of a young girl who was orphaned and sent to live with missionaries. Once their daughter married they sent the girl to live with their daughter and her husband. The daughter died and the husband reared the child, only he was incredibly cruel and abusive to her. The uncle was Hans Schwartz and the child was Maria Rainer."  
  
The Captain's visage grew dark and he unconsciously held Maria closer to his body an action meant to protect her.  
  
"So that's why she was so afraid of him," the Captain murmured, "to think that I let her."  
  
"You couldn't have known, Captain," the doctor comforted stifling a yawn.  
  
The Captain stored the information in his brain for later use; his attention had to be on Maria and getting her well. Yet, he noticed Dr. Woss' obvious exhaustion.  
  
"I think you should sleep, Dr. Woss. You've been up an entire day. I'll wake you if she needs you," the Captain told her. "You can sleep in the room across the hall."  
  
Gratefully, Dr. Woss rose up and went to the room across the hall to get her rest. The Captain moved to the chair beside Maria's bed and took her small hand in his and silently prayed.  
  
Maria stirred in her sleep a few times and an hour later, her fever began to go down a bit. The Captain continually bathed her brow with cool water and alternated praying to God and pleading with Maria.  
  
"Oh, Fraulein, how did you do it? How do you manage to be so loving and kind with a past like that? I know, I know, God is with us always. I know you have incredible faith in him and that if you were sitting here instead of me, you'd find some good in this situation, you always do. You even managed to turn an ornery old sea captain into the loving father his children deserve. My God, I owe you so much Maria. I'm not sure if you can even hear me. I'm not sure I even want you too, but I have to tell you, incase this is the end, that I love you. You've stolen my heart, you've made me a better person, and I own you so much for that. So much.  
  
"Fraulein, you've brought music back into my house, into my life. With a smile and a song you turned this dank, dark house into a bright, cheery home, and I love you for that too. I love you so much; and I can only hope that you will get well and tell me that I'm not alone in that. Maria, I couldn't bear it if you left me now. Please don't leave me, Fraulein," he pleaded, holding her hand next to his cheek, "please don't leave us."  
  
The Captain could no longer stop the tears from falling from his eyes and he held Maria's hand. He knew the chances of her making it and he knew that tonight was critical in her recovery. If she survived the night.he could only pray she did.  
  
The Captain must have fallen asleep while holding Maria's hand, for the next thing he knew; he felt a slight movement inside his hand. He jolted awake and looked at his hand clamped around Maria's. It must have been a dream, for her hand was as pale and still as ever.  
  
Gently the Captain placed her hand on white sheets and rose to stretch his cramped back and neck. He was about to leave the bedroom and get Dr. Woss when he heard a sound from the bed. The voice was raspy and low, but it was undoubtedly Maria's.  
  
"Captain," she was saying, "Captain, what.why are you in my bedroom?"  
  
The Captain laughed with joyous surprise to hear her voice, "Oh, Fraulein, you've been so sick. You've had pneumonia. I thought I was going to lose you last night," he confessed.  
  
"You're not that lucky," she quietly joked.  
  
"Oh, I'm very lucky," he countered gently, "I'm also blessed. I'm going to get the doctor for you, don't go away."  
  
"No, Captain, not the doctor, please I beg you," she cried out in fear.  
  
"Not that, doctor, I know all about that now," he soothed.  
  
"Don't go yet, I have something I have to tell you," she whispered, feeling a bit winded from the effort of speaking.  
  
The Captain returned to Maria's bedside and sat down. She moved her right hand from where it lay on the sheets and searched for his own hand. He gently placed it in hers.  
  
"Captain, last night, I'm not sure if I was dreaming, but.I want you to know, I owe you a lot too."  
  
"Maria." he began but she cut him off.  
  
"Let me finish please," she begged, growing tired, "because I want you to know that even with all the trouble I've caused and with all the fights we've had.I love you and this family too, and I don't plan on going anywhere."  
  
Captain von Trapp smiled broadly, and gently leaned over the bed, "Oh, Maria," he whispered gently before he bent his head and claimed her lips in what would prove to be the first of many kisses the two would share.  
  
A few moments later, the Captain awakened Dr. Woss who examined Maria and proclaimed that with a few more weeks of rest she would be as good as new.  
  
"Now, I want you to follow the doctor's orders, Fraulein," the Captain commanded, after Dr. Woss left him alone to tend her. He tenderly pulled the blankets up over her and handed her a bowl of soup which she ate with gusto.  
  
"I will, Georg, I promise," Maria told him, relishing the way his name sounded on her lips.  
  
"Good, I don't want to have to feed you unless it's chocolate and strawberries, do you understand?" he scolded mildly.  
  
"Yes," she nodded with a wicked smile. Her expression then turned serious, "Georg, what about Baroness Schraeder. It's not fair to her."  
  
"Ssh," he soothed her, "I spoke to Elsa, and she understands and was quite gracious about it. I think she had it figured out before we did."  
  
Maria nodded and took another bite of her soup, "What about my wrist?" she asked after a moment, "Is there any chance."  
  
"Dr. Woss seems to think so, yes. She wants us to exercise it a bit each day and hopefully in a few more months, it will be good as new."  
  
Maria smiled, at him and gave the hand he placed on her cheek a gentle kiss, "I never would have made it without you, Georg. I could feel you with me every moment, doing what you do best," she whispered.  
  
"And what's that my Darling," he asked wickedly, "Kissing you? Holding you?"  
  
"No," Maria shook her head, "Helping me, guiding me, steering my ship safely home. I love you, Captain von Trapp."  
  
"And I you, Fraulein Maria, more than you'll ever know." 


	10. Epilouge

Six weeks later  
  
Maria sat outside on the terrace overlooking the lake. She sighed and enjoyed the warm night air as she saw out and looked at the stars. She was so engrossed in the beautiful images playing in the sky in front of her that she didn't hear Georg come through the opened French doors behind her. She started when he placed his hands on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darling. I didn't mean to frighten you," Georg smiled softly, "I just wanted to check in on you before I went to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for us and I want you to bed rested. You're just getting your strength back." he paused when he saw Maria laughing at him, "What?"  
  
"You are such a worrier, Georg. I'm fine and I've been fine for weeks. But you are right, it is late, and tomorrow is a very big day. I don't know how I let myself get into this," she sighed as she walked back into the breezeway and shut the door.  
  
"Because, Fraulein, you are going to be Baroness von Trapp and it is our duty to host a party for all of the finest families in Salzburg. I don't like it either, but what must be done."  
  
"Must be done," she finished on a sigh.  
  
"You are going to do fine, Darling," Georg assured her, "all you have to do is stand at my side and look beautiful, you'll be good at that, you do it so well all ready," he tenderly smiled kissing her nose lightly, "Now you get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Maria kissed leaned up and kissed Georg's lips gently, before turning around and doing as he bade her.  
  
The following day passed in a flurry of activity between getting the house and the children ready for the party. By the time Maria had time to concentrate on herself and her own preparations it was nearly 5 o'clock. The guest would arrive in two hours, and Maria was certain, she had never felt this nervous or this sick over something in her entire life.  
  
The gown that she had selected for the occasion was a royal blue long sleeved floor length gown. The sleeves puffed out at the top and the neckline draped down to reveal more of her neck than she'd ever shown before in this lifetime. She hadn't been sure if it was appropriate at all, but both Frau Schmidt and Georg assured her it was quite becoming and appropriate.  
  
Maria surveyed herself in the mirror. The dress was nice and the long sleeves would keep her arms warm. She slipped her hand into the soft white gloves Georg had bough for her and murmured a silent prayer to God that Dr. Woss' exercises had almost worked and that her hand was almost back to being as it should be.  
  
Could it really have been once six weeks ago that she had not been able to move her hand at all and the Georg had sat beside her bed and told her how much he loved her? It seemed to Maria she'd lived a lifetime in the span of six weeks.  
  
Finally, it was seven o'clock and Maria stood beside Georg at the door to the villa smiling sweetly and greeting the guests.  
  
Edward and Linda Woss came in and Georg shook Edward's hand and kissed Linda, "Captain, this is my husband, Ed and this is Maria Rainer, soon to be Baroness von Trapp."  
  
"Ah...in the flesh," Edward smiled and kissed Maria's hand. "My wife speaks highly of you both."  
  
"And we think very highly of her too, Herr Woss," Maria assured him.  
  
Couple after couple came to offer their congratulations and to be introduced to the "little governess" Georg von Trapp was marrying. Everyone was kind and gracious and the Captain could see that Maria was winning everyone over with her gracious charm and lovely smile. He'd never been prouder of her, until.  
  
"Maria, what is it?" the Captain asked concerned when he felt her recoil from her position at his side.  
  
"Oh, Georg, how could he?" she asked in a low voice. The Captain followed her eyes to the door, and who should be standing there in the entranceway but Dr. Hans Schwartz.  
  
"Maria, it's all right," the Captain assured her.  
  
After they had discussed their feeling for each other and Maria had begun to recover, the Captain gently yet firmly confronted her with the information he had learned from the Mother Abbess about her past. Maria had tried to deny it at first, but eventually through bouts of crying she relayed the entire story of her childhood to the Captain. Georg had held her tenderly, talked to her, and assured her that Hans Schwartz would never be allowed near her again as long as he was living. Now the man was standing in the front hallway, inches away from Maria.  
  
Georg reached his hand down and squeezed Maria's tightly, "I'll greet him, I won't make a scene, and then as soon as we're finished receiving, I'll get him out."  
  
Maria nodded and squeezed Georg's hand back, "All right, Darling."  
  
"Captain von Trapp, Fraulein Rainer how lovely to see you again," Dr Schwartz smiled sickeningly, " I hear congratulations are in order."  
  
"Yes, thank you," the Captain managed as Dr. Schwartz moved down the line and the couple greeted others.  
  
Shortly before supper, when Maria and the Captain had moved into the ballroom and watched as their guests swirled around them dancing a Strauss waltz.  
  
"Could I get you a glass of wine, Darling?" Georg asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be lovely, Georg, thank you."  
  
The Captain excused himself and headed to the table with the wine and champagne. Maria watched the dancers and hoped that before the night was over she'd have a chance to dance with Georg.  
  
"You did quite well for yourself, didn't you?" the voice was no stranger to Maria, but she started at any rate when she heard it.  
  
"I found a man that I love," she replied coolly, trying not to appear upset in the least by Dr. Schwartz's presence.  
  
"You found a blank check," Schwartz bit back, "and if you don't."  
  
"If she doesn't what, Hans? If she doesn't keep quiet about what you did to her you'll do something else. You can't do anything else to her Hans. You've all ready tried to destroy who she is, her spirit, her life, everything, but you didn't succeed, because she's a bigger person than you. Tell me, Dr. Schwartz, what kind of a man does what you did to a little girl."  
  
"You're insulting my manhood, Captain? What kind of man of station takes his young governess into his bed -"  
  
Dr. Schwartz never got a chance to finish and the Captain stopped caring about not making a scene. He felt his fist close and meet the doctor's jaw, like granite shattering glass. Dr. Schwartz lost his balance and tripped back crashing into the wall.  
  
"Georg!" Maria cried out, just as Max and Ed Woss rushed toward them.  
  
"Georg, what happened, is everything all right?" Max asked.  
  
"I want you to take this pompous waste of flesh out side, send him off and out of here. And if I ever see you around my house or my bride again so help me God, you'll regret it," Georg turned to take Maria to a quieter place so she could calm down as she was shaking, "Deeply."  
  
When Georg had Maria out on the terrace he drew her to him and kissed her deeply, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but he had it coming."  
  
"He did," Maria snuggled closer to his chest, "I'm just sorry it ruined the party. People will talk."  
  
"I don't care what they say," he smiled, "all I care about is marrying you, loving you and spending the rest of my life with you. I love you, Maria."  
  
"I love you too, Georg," she whispered as the soft strands of the Laendler began to play.  
  
"May I have this dance, Fraulein?" the Captain asked bowing.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Captain," Maria accepted honoring him and allowing him to lead about the back terrace in the soft, romantic moonlight. No, not every moment of her life had been perfect, but she though as Georg pecked her lips, this one was pretty darn close.  
  
The End 


End file.
